Aoki Tsuki Michite
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Se suponía era el final, pero un secreto del pasado ha cambiado todo obligando a dos corazones a buscar respuestas, desenterrando en el transcurso sentimientos escondidos que quizá los conduzcan a un bello final...aunque para ello tengan que cometer errores que aran sufrir a ambos, mayoritariamente a aquel cuyo corazón es más frágil. *YAOI* Sebastian x Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Mizuki Nozomi al ataque! xDD

Bien, pues...la idea para este nuevo fic a rondado por mi cabeza desde hace ya varias semanas pero por falta de tiempo no habia podido comenzar a plasmarlo en word xD jajaja.

En fin, antes de dejarles comenzar a leer esta nueva historia, les aclarare unas cosas:

1) La trama comienza desde el final de la primera temporada del anime.

2) Sebastian no perdió su brazo en la batalla contra Ash.

3) El titulo del fic. es el de aquella hermosa canción de akira (yo tengo la versión del ending de la tercera temporada y la amo porque es como oír a Ciel cantar) porque mientras la escuchaba fue que me dio por comenzar a escribir, y la letra es mas que perfecta... ^^

4) Me odio profundamente por las cosas que are con esta historia *se va a un rincón* Odio hacer sufrir a mis amados personajes, pero si no lo hago no hay historia así que ni modos ahahaha...*llora*

Sin mas que decir, espero les guste este primer capitulo ^^

Mas notas al final.

* * *

**Aclaración:** Kuroshitsuji y sus sensuales personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la increíble **Yana Toboso** (Si fueran míos la historia seria descaradamente yai :3), yo solo los tomo prestados para ser feliz, y quizá, hacer feliz a otras personitas ^3^

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPITULO 1

Tras arribar en la pequeña y sombría isla, con pasos constantes pero tranquilos, el demonio que me sostenía en brazos avanzaba hacia mi última morada: unas ruinas ocultas que quizá en algún tiempo hubieran sido una iglesia o una pequeña mansión, y estaba rodeada y parcialmente invadida por algo de maleza y algunas flores moradas.

Justo ahora no tenía ganas de decir nada, estaba cansado. Lo que más quería en esto momentos era cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más, pero eso estaba cerca, solo debía esperar unos cuantos minutos más y mi dolor terminaría de una vez por todas.

-Hemos llegado –anuncio mi mayordomo cuando estuvimos dentro del lugar, mientras me depositaba en la solitaria banca color marfil.

Mirando a mí alrededor de reojo, me di cuenta de que era un lugar simplemente perfecto para lo que pasaría.

-El resto de mi alma es tuya –dije con un suspiro.

-Tal como esperaba de usted, es muy amable –murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Amabilidad? Bien podría decirse que era eso, después de todo no podía tratarlo de otra forma más que esta, era lo mínimo que merecía de mi parte por todo lo que había hecho por mí; le estaba dando lo que justamente merecía.

-¿Dolerá? –pregunte, más por curiosidad que miedo.

-Sí, un poco. Lo are tan gentil como sea posible –respondió desde su lugar, mirándome como quien ve a un pequeño animalillo a medio de morir.

-No. Hazlo tan doloroso como puedas. Grava el dolor de mi vida en mi alma –ordene apretando un poco los puños.

No quería que él me tuviera lastima, que me tratara así, pues había cumplido su parte del trato, y yo quería cumplir la mía correctamente. Él mismo había dicho una vez lo mucho que disfrutaba del sufrimiento humano, y por ello quería complacerle con aquel deseo, aunque también sería como un favor hacia mí pues si el dolor era lo que del mundo humano había predominado en mi vida, quería que fuera lo último en sentir, mi última probada de vida. El dolor era lo que te indicaba que estabas vivo, y cuando este terminara sabría que era todo, que ya no había más camino y al fin podría descansar por siempre, por ello quería sentir esa sensación al máximo, para disfrutarla plenamente cuando terminara.

-Yes, my lord –dijo hincándose frente a mí, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica en los labios.

Sin importarme mucho eso último observe como el demonio avanzaba hacia mí, y se agachaba un poco, para quedar a mi nivel.

Me sentía sumamente tranquilo, el aire era ligero y me hacía sentir adormecido, por lo que recargue la cabeza en el respaldo de roca, mientras esperaba las acciones del peligro, que poco a poco se acercaba a mi rostro con ojos hambrientos.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos por unos segundos cuando una de sus manos paseo por mi rostro y cabello, para quitarme el parche y dejar visible el sello del contrato.

Viendo cómo se acortaba la distancia entre su rostro y el mío, fruncí el ceño cuando sus labios se juntaron contra los míos en un suave toque, que aunque me sorprendió e incómodo un poco, no hice nada para objetar, pues no tenía caso alguno, además…si de esta forma era como se suponía que morirá, me parecía más que bien…

En la mirada del mayor pude ver un brillo desaparecer cuando el "beso" se intensifico. El demonio mordió uno de mis labios con sus filosos dientes indicándome con ello que abriera la boca; petición que obedecí sin pensarlo mucho. Apenas hice eso claramente pude sentir "algo" que jalaba de dentro de mí, como si trataran de robarme el aliento, siendo esa la señal para que me preparara para lo que venía….

…Pero nada paso. La sensación de estar siendo absorbido termino de forma abrupta dejándome anonadado y avergonzado, pues sentía que mi rostro se había sonrojado con las acciones del mayor.

Tratando de encontrar la respuesta en el rostro del pelinegro, trate de mirarlo, pero con rapidez sobrehumana el demonio se alejó de mi con los ojos abiertos como platos y el ceño fruncido en señal de estupefacción.

¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo? Eso era algo bastante cruel de su parte, incluso siendo un demonio.

-¿Por qué…? –quise preguntar, levantándome de la banca con enfado pues aún estaba aquí, vivo, pero me fue imposible terminar si quiera la pregunta cuando un dolor en el pecho me hizo caer al suelo de rodillas y sin aliento alguno.

¿Esto debía estar pasando?

Con la respiración agitada y la cien punzándome fuertemente, vi en el suelo gotas de sangre frescas, que de inmediato supe eran mías y confirme al llevarme una mano a la nariz, que era de donde salía aquel líquido vital.

-¡…Sebastian! –lo llame. Estaba aterrado. Yo mismo había dicho que quería sentir dolor, pero por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que esto no debía de estar pasando, y eso me lo confirmaba el demonio parado a un metro de mí, que apenas logro reponerse de la sorpresa se acercó con rapidez, colocando una mano en mi espalda, justo en el momento en el que una gran cantidad de sangre subió por mi garganta y desemboco en mi boca de forma violenta, sin dejarme respirar. Ardía, sentía que me estaba quemando.

Con las manos en el suelo trate de mantenerme hincado pero al final simplemente deje de sentir mis extremidades y me precipite hacia el suelo, pero Sebastian me sostuvo y ayudo a quedar recostado, de tal forma que me fuera más fácil aspirar aire.

Con la vista cansada mire hacia el cielo, notando un montón de plumas negras comenzar a caer con suma lentitud, y a un cuervo parado sobre una de las paredes, observando el espectáculo con ojos vacíos, al tiempo que una tenue y triste melodía sonaba como fondo, siendo canticos que no alcanzaba a comprender, murmullos sin sentido.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma increíblemente rápida, como el de un colibrí.

-¡Bocchan! –exclamo el demonio colocando una mano sobre mi pecho.

-¿Q…que…es…está pasándome? –balbuce con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Con el rostro transmitiendo desesperación el mayor me tomo de los hombros, pero su toque sobre mi adolorida piel me hizo soltar un grito capaz de desgarrar mi garganta y provocar una punzada en mi cabeza, que me aturdió unos momentos, antes de quedarme totalmente quieto, con los ojos abiertos pero ajenos a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-No puede ser… -escuche decir al pelinegro, logrando hacerme volver a la realidad, enfocando mi mirada en su persona, que me observaba como si yo fuera un fantasma o un fenómeno.

No entendía su mirada…y me sentía extraño…

Los canticos se habían detenido, todo había quedado en total silencio.

Pestañeando un par de veces quite mí vista del demonio y trate de levantarme, pues el dolor se había mitigado de un momento a otro, lo suficiente como para poder tolerarlo.

Quedando boca abajo puse mis manos en el suelo y me empuje hasta quedar nuevamente de rodillas, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de algo que me dejo sin aliento alguno: el suelo debajo de mi estaba diferente, grietas corrían en todas direcciones a mi alrededor como si algo pesado hubiera caído ahí, pero solo estaba yo. Además, las uñas en mis manos estaban manchadas de negro, desde la cutícula hasta la mitad de estas de forma irregular.

-…Pero…

Negando con la cabeza varias veces me mire las manos con más atención, notando como su color era más pálido de lo normal.

-… ¿Qué…? –gemí incorporándome del todo, tambaleándome un tanto pero logrando mantenerme en pie.

Dando un paso atrás sentí como uno de mis pies caía en un pequeño charco de agua; al mirar hacia el casi pegue un grito al toparme con un brillante ojo color rosa brillante observarme, mientras que el otro seguía siendo la prueba de mi contrato con el demonio.

Entrando en total pánico seguí retrocediendo, pero de un momento a otro me encontré chocando contra una de las paredes de forma violenta, con una fuerte presión sobre mi cuello que me mantenía varios centímetros por encima del piso. Frente a mí se encontraba el rostro enfurecido de quien había sido mi mayordomo, y debía de haberme hecho dejar de respirar.

Soltando un jadeo trate de liberarme del agarre del enfurecido demonio, sosteniéndome de su brazo para tratar de alejarlo al tiempo que pataleaba.

-¡Suéltame! –grite sin dejar de luchar.

-¡CALLATE! –Respondió a su vez, de forma cortante y la respiración agitada.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba debido a su tétrica voz, que nada tenía que ver con la calmada y controlada que solía emplear siempre.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA TU ALMA?! –exigió saber, en el mismo tono de reproche.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –Pude decir sin mucha convicción – ¡Aléjate!

No sabía a qué se refería, no lo entendía, así como tampoco era capaz de entender la expresión de su rostro; parecía enfadado, furioso, pero detrás de todo eso había algo más…

Ajeno a mis peticiones el pelinegro ejerció más presión sobre mi cuello, cortándome la respiración casi totalmente.

Jamás había visto a Sebastian de la forma en la que estaba ahora, sin la compostura habitual. Casi podía ver el aura oscura e intimidante que rodeaba si cuerpo. Tras sus labios sus afilados dientes se revelaban en clara amenaza de estar perdiendo los estribos.

-Todo este tiempo cumplí mi parte del contrato… ¡¿y ahora esto!? –siseo golpeando con su mano libre el concreto a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cabeza, abollándolo.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –grite con el poco aire que me quedaba. Mi voz era ronca y áspera debido a la obstrucción en mi garganta.

El mayor apretaba los dientes con irritación hacia mis palabras, mientras levantaba el brazo nuevamente, con claras intenciones de no estrellarlo contra la pared en esta ocasión, sino contra mí.

-¡YA…PARA! –grite completamente enfurecido, dejando de lado el miedo. No pensaba permitir tal trato de parte de él, pues no lo merecía; nada de esto era culpa mía.

Antes de que el golpe de parte del de ojos rojos llegara a mi rostro me las arregle para levantar una rodilla lo suficientemente rápido como para acertar un golpe en su estómago con todas las fuerzas que tenía, haciéndolo retroceder y liberarme.

Sin poder creerlo del todo vi como el demonio se llevaba una mano a la parte afectada y hacia una mueca de dolor y perplejidad apenas perceptible.

-Escucha… –murmure aun recargado contra la pared, mientras me sobaba el cuello con una mano –no sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar, no sé lo que está pasando, ¡no sé nada! ¡Estoy tan o más confundido que tú con esto!

Sin dar señales de querer responder el pelinegro miraba el suelo anonadado, respirando agitadamente, tratando de controlarse.

Esperando alguna nueva agresión de su parte me mantuve alerta, sopesando el hecho de que el golpe que le había dado le había dolido al menos un poco, cuando en el pasado algo así no lo hubiera movido en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Apretando mis puños vi como el mayor daba un hondo suspiro, y caminaba hacia mí con calma. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, pero ya no se veía tan enfadado como antes. A escasos tres pasos se detuvo y suspiro de nueva cuenta, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-…Pareciera que tu alma esta alrededor de ti, pero no es así…y quiero saber por qué –dijo de la nada, inclinándose y frunciendo un poco la nariz.

-¿Qué…? –inquirí con perplejidad.

-El olor, el mismo olor que tenía tu alma es lo que ahora te rodea.

-¿De que estas hablando…?

-Dímelo tú –contesto con ironía.

Si no fuera por la tensa situación y la confusión que reinaba en mí le habría dado una bofetada, aun sin tener el derecho.

-¿Acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo? –respondí controlándome para no gritárselo a la cara.

-No sé si lo haces, pero lo voy a averiguar, así que ven conmigo –ordeno dando otro paso hacia mí.

-¿Adonde? –retrocedí. Después de lo sucedido no me sentía realmente seguro ante él.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron con enfado y me dirigieron una fiera mirada que hizo tragar grueso.

Fijando la vista en el suelo un momento, al final solo suspire y me acerque a él, pues yo había dicho la verdad, y si él no me creí entonces me convenía acompañarlo para demostrárselo, y de paso saber lo que me sucedía y poder cumplir el contrato de una vez por todas.

Al ver mi resolución el ex mayordomo se agacho para tomarme en brazos, como muchas veces atrás lo había hecho, pero esta vez de forma brusca, acomodándome estilo nupcial, lastimándome un brazo en el proceso debido a su fuerte agarre al jalarme.

Contendiendo las ganas de soltarle un insulto me limite a chasquear la lengua y mantener mi vista fija en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos, pues el desprecio que estos transmitían -y parecían tratar de ocultar con eso otra cosa –me resultaban incomodos, me hacían sentir inquieto.

-¿Adónde vas a llevarme? –pregunte nuevamente de forma fría, mientras se situaba en medio de la estancia y miraba por unos segundos al cuervo sobre la pared, antes de que este saliera volando con rumbo cualquiera.

Haciendo una mueca el pelinegro dudo unos segundos antes de dignarse a responder a mi pregunta.

\- A mi mundo. Conozco alguien que podría darnos alguna razón de esto.

-Bien, vayamos… -murmure mirando su rostro fijamente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

Devolviéndose la mirada el mayor tomo un hondo suspiro, justo cuando un montón de plumas surgía de la nada y nos rodeaba en un torbellino que bloqueaba toda luz y nos sumía en la oscuridad casi totalmente.

Tratando de mantenerme firme, evite por esta vez terminar recargado en el hombro del pelinegro, como siempre lo hacía en el pasado, pues ahora más que nunca tenía claro que eso era algo que le disgustaba, como todo de mí al parecer. No era sorpresa. Hace ya un tiempo que me había quedado más que claro que para Sebastian yo solo era su alimento, era algo que me repetía día a día desde que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él –entrando en pánico y negación en un principio –, preparándome para el momento en el que se confirmara lo que yo realmente era en su vida, esperando para hoy…pero a pesar de eso dolía, dolía mucho… sobretodo el hecho de que aun a pesar de su trato seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Solo soy un idiota que se aferra a una oscuridad nociva.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

¿que les pareció? Si, lo se, ¿donde carajos esta el Sebasciel? xD Tranquilas/los, no olviden que este solo es el punto de vista de Ciel (muajajaja soy mala)

En el próximo capitulo pondré un poco de tensión sobre nuestro demonio favorito ^^, creo que les gustara...

No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero casi puedo asegurar que no serán mas de 10 ^^

En cuanto a cuando publicare el capitulo 2...no estoy segura ._. Estoy a una semana de salir de vacaciones y pues ando algo presionada con mis exámenes, pero posiblemente actualice apenas estos terminen (osea, en una semana, o quizá dos).

Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Merezco review? ¿Si? ¿si? ¿si?

Que estén bien! Besos!

**-Mizuki Nozomi- **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez corazones *3* (Perdonen, hoy ando lambiscona *u*)

Bien, después de una estresante semana, les traigo el segundo capitulo de Aoki Tsuki Michite :) y aprovecho para agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me mandaron un lindo review c´: Los/las amo!

En esta segunda parte aparecerán dos personajes, uno es de Kuroshitsuji II (seguro lo reconocerán) pero el otro...em...en si no es inventado, si existe, pero no es de anime ni manga. Al final les aclarare quien es y que onda con él ¿ok? (es que lo necesitaba xD) Igual se ara mención de otro personaje y dos nombres mas que les explicare al final.

En fin, ¿listos/as para saber que le paso a nuestro lindo shota? x3

Ok, ya les dejo leer. Espero les guste el capitulo.

Mas notas al final del cap. ^^

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPITULO 2

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a nuestro destino, pero para mí fue eterno, pues lo que más quería era bajar lo antes posible de los brazos de Sebastian; era más que evidente la molestia que significaba para él cargarme.

-Bájame –pedí mientras miraba a mi alrededor, encontrándome perdido entre las blanca y espesa niebla que danzaba a nuestro alrededor, en lo que parecía ser un bosque de altos árboles y gran follaje.

Casi de inmediato, el demonio obedeció a mi petición depositándome en el suelo con rapidez. Fue necesario que tomara un gran suspiro al estar en pie, pues repentinamente me había sentido algo mareado, aunque afortunadamente el pelinegro no lo había notado, al parecer.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –pregunte siguiendo al de ojos rojos cuando comenzó a caminar sin aparente sentido alguno, hasta que caí en la cuenta del sendero que seguía.

-En un lugar al que hubiera preferido no venir –dijo con seriedad.

Frunciendo el ceño con molestia por su carente explicación y evidente incomodidad, acelere el paso hasta quedar a su lado, tratando de encontrar algo más que solo el blanco e intimidante paisaje.

-Llegamos –murmuro deteniéndose de repente y mirando fijamente algún punto en la niebla frente a nosotros, justo antes de que esta comenzara a dispersarse y hacerse notablemente más ligera, permitiéndome visualizar la enorme mansión que se encontraba frente a nosotros con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

La gran edificación era estilo victoriano, y era casi totalmente color negra, a excepción del techo carmesí y los detalles en blanco de las grandes ventanas.

Dando un hondo suspiro el demonio continuo con su caminata, pero esta vez tomándome de un brazo y arrastrándome con él como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo.

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz de caminar solo –masculle deshaciéndome de su agarre apenas estuvimos dentro y las grandes puertas se hubieran cerrado con un ruido sordo.

Dentro, la mansión era todo lo contrario a su exterior; las paredes eran pulcramente blancas y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas de terciopelo negro, mientras que el piso se asemejaba al tablero de ajedrez. Todo giraba en torno al aquellos dos colores, a excepción de la alfombra color rojo sangre que conducían hacia unas grandes puertas color caoba.

En las paredes había lámparas, cuadros, y algunas otras trivialidades que llamaban bastante la atención, mientras que en algunas repisas y mesas pequeñas había jarrones con rosas rojas y blancas que daban elegancia y comodidad al lugar. A los lados había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-No aviso de su visita –se escuchó de repente, al tiempo que un sujeto vestido con un traje totalmente negro salía de las puertas al final de la alfombra, usando una máscara blanca que enmarcaba sus ojos color ámbar y su pálida piel. Su cabello era negro, algo despeinado pero elegante.

-¿Esta aquí? –pregunto Sebastian ignorando las palabras del que parecía ser un sirviente.

-Lo está esperando –respondió el desconocido embozando una ancha sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia de donde había salido, abriendo la puerta para nosotros –Pasen.

Sin decir más, mi demonio camino con firmeza, adentrándose en la estancia conmigo siguiéndole los pasos, hasta que una mano sobre mi pecho me impidió el avance.

Dando un salto debido al repentino toque chasque la lengua mirando al tipo de la máscara cierta con extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, para apartarlo, pero este no cedió.

Ignorando mi pregunta la mano de aquel sirviente subió hasta llegar a uno de mis hombros, mientras él se agachaba, quedando arqueado sobre mí, con su rostro a un lado del mío.

Incomodo por lo su cercanía trate de retroceder, pero me fue imposible debido al fuerte agarre sobre mi hombro. A punto estuve de tratar de golpearlo cuando sentí como con total descaro la nariz del demonio rozaba con mi cabeza revolviendo mi cabello, cuando la mano de mi demonio lo separo de mí apresándolo por el cuello, mostrando una expresión bastante intimidante y dura.

-El viene conmigo –siseo soltando al hombre con un empujón, haciéndolo retroceder mientras se colocaba enfrente de mí.

-Disculpe –se limitó a murmurar el aludido, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ven –murmuro el pelinegro tomándome de nueva cuenta del brazo, jalándome a su lado mientras el otro tipo cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hacia un montón de cortinas transparente, -pero que por la forma en la que estaban acomodadas no permitían ver lo que había detrás de ellas- haciendo algunas a un lado para poder entrar.

-Ya está aquí –escuche decir al de ojos amarillos.

-Hazlos pasar y espera afuera –respondió una voz algo desfigurada en lo que parecía ser un susurro.

Casi de inmediato el demonio salió de entre las cortinas y nos indicó que entráramos. Esta vez no me separe de Sebastian cuando pasamos al lado del pelinegro, quien solo se limitó a volver a acomodar la suave tela antes de irse de la estancia con un ruido sordo al cerrar la puerta.

-Es un placer verte "Sevastós" –dijo una voz que llamo mi atención debido a la calma y aburrimiento con que se expresaba –Te queda bien el nombre ¿o no? Mejor que todos los que has tenido hasta ahora y todos los demás con los que eres llamado como demonio.

Quitándome de detrás del de ojos rojos descubrí un salón lleno de velas y una gran araña color gris en el techo. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con almohadas y telas de colores fuertes, mientras que en medio de todo eso y en un trono oscuro pegado a la pared de atrás, se encontraba una persona ataviada con una capa larga color negro, con capucha que cubría gran parte de su rostro, revelando parcialmente sus labios, mentón, y algunos mechones de cabello. Por uno de los costados de su cuello bajaba una gruesa trenza de azabaches cabellos que llegaba poco más abajo del pecho.

Debido a que la túnica no estaba cerrada podía ver la ropa que llevaba debajo, y a decir verdad, era sumamente sencilla; consistía en una camisa estilo oriental sin mangas, pantalones ajustados cuyo material parecía ser de cuero, y finalmente unas botas largas con tacón. Todo en color negro.

Con algo de nerviosismo note las afiladas uñas de sus manos, que reposaban con soltura en los respaldos del trono.

-Aamón –dijo Sebastian a modo de… ¿saludo?

-Sé que no viniste solo para hacerme una visita, así que… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto haciendo un ademan con una mano.

-¿No lo sabes? –respondió con burla el pelinegro, ganándose una risa algo tétrica de parte del demonio.

-Vamos, no disfruto de estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucede en el mundo, y mucho menos en lo que a ti se refiere, me provoca dolor de cabeza…aunque admito que esta vez me llama la atención lo que ha sucedido…–comento con calma levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a nosotros con suma lentitud.

Tragando saliva trate de mantenerme lo más firme que podía, disimulando el pánico que me ocasionaba el avance de esa persona que claramente se dirigía hacia mí.

-Así que…tu "comida" es un semi-demonio.–murmuro deteniéndose y agachándose un poco para verme de frente, de forma que al fin pude verlo a los ojos, quedando anonadado debido al bello color gris plateado que tenían –Apuesto a que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.

-En eso aún tengo mis dudas –escupió mi demonio notablemente irritado.

-Pues no las tengas, ambos desconocían su naturaleza.

No pude evitar mirar por unos segundos al de ojos rojos con algo de reproche, pues ya le habían confirmado que yo no había mentido.

-¿…Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunte regresando mi vista al ser frente a mí, sin lograr acostumbrarme del todo a su felina mirada.

-Lo veo, Ciel –contesto con una sonrisa, levantando una mano y colocándola sobre mi cabeza –así como también me es posible ver la razón, y como terminara esto...

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar de la boca del de túnica mi nombre.

-Basta de juegos, dime a que se debe esto. –ordeno Sebastian tomándome de un hombro y haciéndome hacia atrás, para separarme de Aamón.

-Había olvidado lo molesto que eres cuando te impacientas… -farfullo torciendo la boca –Bien, la razón está en su sangre, en su linaje.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo el demonio y yo, sonando escépticos y sorprendidos respectivamente.

-Vincent Phantomhive. –dijo con una sonrisa –investíguelo y tendrán todas las respuestas. Yo ya no puedo decir más sobre el tema, no es correcto, pero hay alguien puede contarles eso en su totalidad, y…ustedes lo conocen.

Sin lograr articular palabra alguna me lleve una mano a la frente, incapaz de entender que tenía que ver mi padre con todo esto.

-Undertaker –bufo mi acompañante apretando los puños – ¿Ese desgraciado sabia de esto todo el tiempo?

-Sí. ¿No les parece que su sentido del humor es fascinante?

Todo este tiempo…esa persona sabía lo que yo era. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? ¿Por qué lo había ocultado?

-Demasiado. –susurre dando un hondo suspiro, sintiéndome inusualmente débil de un momento a otro.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeño? –inquirió el encapuchado dejando de lado cualquier atisbo de burla.

-Solo es...estoy algo cansado –balbuce con la respiración agitada.

Sintiendo nuevamente un dolor agudo en el pecho me lleve una mano al lugar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían.

Con ojos interrogantes mire a Aamón, buscando en su rostro una respuesta a mi estado, pero solo bajo la mirada al suelo con expresión triste, cosa que solo me hizo fruncir el ceño y tratar de hablar para llamarlo, pero aquello me fue imposible, hasta que de un momento a otro el dolor desapareció, al igual que mi conciencia.

-¡Bocchan! –fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o SEBASTIAN o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Casi inconscientemente solté un suspiro de alivio al llegar justo a tiempo para sostener al azulino antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, completamente perdido.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunte cargando al menor en brazos, estando cien por ciento seguro de que lo que le sucedía era algo malo.

No pude evitar notar que aunque ya no era exactamente un humano su cuerpo seguía transmitiendo calor, y su rostro tenía algunas pinceladas de color que le daban un aspecto más vivo que el de los demonios.

-Es algo normal, e injusto. –musito el de ojos grises acercándose y colocando una mano sobre su frente

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –exigí saber, inquieto por la expresión y palabras de mi interlocutor.

-¿Acaso estas preocupado por él? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

Incapaz de responder algo en la posición en la que me encontraba, opte por limitarme a dedicarle una mirada asesina, obteniendo como resultado una leve risilla, antes de que su rostro se tornara completamente serio.

-¿A cuántos semi-demonios conoces?

Frunciendo los labios poco a poco entendí que la respuesta que buscaba podría no sé nada buena.

-A ninguno…

¿Por qué…tenía miedo?

-Lamentablemente yo solo conozco a unos pocos que aún viven. –Suspiro regresando a su trono, abriendo una caja de madera con diamantes incrustados, que se encontraba sobre una pequeña repisa al lado –La razón es simple: No logran soportar el cambio, es agotador y doloroso.

Una opresión en mi pecho me obligo a mirar nuevamente hacia el pequeño en mis brazos. Se veía completamente indefenso y de apariencia frágil.

-Entonces él…

-Las probabilidades de que lo logre son muy pocas; es pequeño.

¿Por qué dolía tanto escuchar eso? ¡No tenía por qué sentirme así! No era lógico. Él no era más que un problema ahora pues aún tenía mi sello en él, y aunque ya no sentía la necesitad ni obligación de obedecer sus órdenes, si me sentía atado; tenía la certeza de que no podía separarme de él ni siquiera aunque lo intentara y eso es lo que debía ser mi problema en estos momentos. No tenía por qué importarme su vida.

-¿Por qué aún tiene el sello? ¿Cómo rompo el vínculo? –pregunte afilando la mirada, dispuesto a dejar de lado aquellas molestas e incoherentes preocupaciones que reinaban en mi cabeza.

-Deja de mentirte –susurro negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba un alma de aquella exótica caja. Como una llama del tamaño de una manzana pero color ámbar, así eran las almas una vez que eran despojadas del cuerpo físico, aunque bien el color podía variar, al igual que el sabor –Ten, seguro te hace falta.

-Tch, ¿eso crees? –bufe ignorando el primer comentario, aceptando el alimento que me ofrecía, acercándome y dejando que lo colocara en mi boca, alejándose casi de inmediato.

El sabor era bueno, la habían preparado bien.

-Gracias –masculle consiente de que me había hecho un gran favor al darme aquella alma, pues hace mucho que no comía.

Aamón hizo un gesto, restándole importancia.

-Antes que nada debes saber otra cosa –aviso tomando asiento y mirando mi carga con una diminuta sonrisa -¿Qué tal huele?

-¿Qué?

-Ciel. Para mí su olor es exótico, dulce y amargo a la vez; una mescla de fragancias deliciosas que no se encuentra muy seguido, pero para ti es único ¿cierto?

No es como si no lo hubiera notado, pues a decir verdad eso lo había percibido desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto; el olor de su alma me había llamado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a su alma? ¿Por qué ahora es como si lo rodeara? –inquirí, dando a entender que concordaba a regañadientes con lo que había dicho.

-Lo que te llamo no fue su "alma", fue su presencia como demonio. Y ahora que se revelo casi por completo ya no lo ves como tu comida. –dijo cerrando los ojos –Para un demonio siempre existirá un ser diferente y único, que tarde o temprano a de encontrar. Su pareja perfecta, la que lo acompañara el resto de la eternidad.

-No…estas mintiendo, no me vengas con esas tonterías –negué con la cabeza. Ya había escuchado ese mito antes, y no era más que eso, un mito, una historia inservible y falsa.

-¡Niegame que sientes algo por el! –grito golpeando uno de los respaldo – ¡Sabes que no puedes mentirme!

-¡Estas equivocado!–Insistí, consiente del aura oscura que comenzaba a rodearme– Demuéstrame que no es mentira, déjame ver el futuro.

Bufando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza el demonio se mantuvo quieto por un buen tiempo, hasta que finalmente fijo la mirada en mí otra vez.

-No, no es algo que quieras ni debas ver –dijo quedamente, regresando la vista a Ciel.

-¿Por qué?

-Querías saber cómo deshacer el vínculo. Te lo diré si es lo que quieres. –suspiro cambiando de tema, desviando la mirada.

-Bien, –bufe derrotado –dímelo.

-A pesar de que te dije que probablemente no lo lograría… -murmuro negando con la cabeza –Si el muere, el vínculo se romperá por sí solo. Solo es cuestión de que esperes. Pero igual hay otra forma.

Ladeando la cabeza hice un ademan para que continuara, sintiéndome infinitamente incomodo por hablar de la muerte del semi-demonio dormido en mis brazos como si fuera un hecho inminente.

-Encuentra su propio sello, el que ahora le pertenece por derecho, debido a que es el último sobreviviente de su familia. Apenas lo tenga tu sello desaparecerá de él y ambos estarán libres del vínculo, solo de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que, hagas lo que hagas, no dejaras de sentir lo que sientes por él, pues eso no tiene nada que ver con el sello.

No, se equivocaba. Estaba seguro de que lo único que me ataba al mocoso era el contrato, y apenas este se borrara podría dejarlo y seguir con mi vida en paz.

-Te demostrare lo contrario –asegure dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida, con planes de ir cuanto antes a la funeraria de aquel shinigami al cual quería golpear en la cara.

-No te vayas. Por su salud, y la seguridad de ambos lo mejor es que se queden aquí esta noche –me detuvo el pelinegro, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mataste a un ángel. Fuera bueno o no, justo ahora hay una investigación arriba, y debido a que no has estado por acá por un tiempo te aseguro que en tu hogar debe haber algunos demonios que te buscan. No por nada tu nombre es Atratriel.

-No me llames así. Soy "Sebastian". Tú lo dijiste, es el mejor que he tenido hasta ahora.

-Toma la habitación de arriba, segundo pasillo al fondo. Nadie los molestara. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de Astaroth? –Levante una ceja – No quiero terminar como la última vez.

Aquel demonio casi me había arrancado la cabeza hace algún tiempo, y de verdad no tenía ganas de otra pelea con él, por mucho que quisiera darle una paliza.

-No creo que venga, está en una cruzada en las tierras de tu hermano, Lucifer.

-Ya veo. Entonces te tomare la palabra.

Sin decir más salí del gran salón y me dirigí al lugar asignado, caminando con la mayor calma posible, para no incomodar a Ciel.

-Maldita sea…-masculle molesto conmigo mismo, por no ser capaz de entender lo que sentía. Por un lado odiaba al niño que ahora cargaba con innecesario cuidado, pero por otro lado me sentía feliz de tenerlo, de que aun respirara y no tuviera el color de la muerte. Esto…era complicado.

Una vez estuvimos dentro de la habitación me apresure a recostar al menor en la gran cama, quitándole los zapatos y cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobija.

Aunque me costara, debía reconocer que días después de hacer el contrato con él, había comenzado a sentirme atraído por su persona, por su forma de ser. Era un humano interesante, que con el tiempo lo fue aún más, siendo capaz de despertar el deseo en mí, en un demonio que podía tener a quien quisiera, a seres aún más bellos que aquel chiquillo.

_-¿Más bellos que él? ¿Estás seguro de eso? –_pregunto una voz bastante molesta en mi cabeza, teniendo razón. Lo admitía, Ciel era…hermoso en muchos aspectos, y eso me irritaba.

Sin saber que hacer tome haciendo a su lado, apartando con una mano el sedoso cabello que caía sobre su rostro, sintiendo como mi odio hacia él crecía a cada segundo.

-Te odio tanto, Ciel Phantomhive –murmure depositando un sutil beso en su frente, levantándome y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba relajarme.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

-Sevastós: Es "Sebastian" (adjetivo) en griego, y hoy en día significa "venerado".

-Aamón: En demonologia, es un demonio que puede ver el pasado y futuro (permite verlo a quienes han hecho un pacto con Satán). Es uno de los ayudantes de Astaroth.

-Astaroth: También conocido como "Gran Duque del Infierno", es un demonio de primera jerarquía a la que también pertenecen Balcebú y Lucifer.

-Atratriel (supuesto verdadero nombre de Sebby xD. Lo elegi por que me parecio interesante y no se...bastante útil para la historia): Ángel caído, condenado por no estar de acuerdo ni con Dios ni con Luzbel.

Ojo, solo estoy usando los nombres y algunas caracteristicas de aquellos demonios, no todas. La historia sigue con Sebby y Ciel siendo protagonicos, no habrá una historia alterna de demonios ni nada de eso. Aamón no intervendrá mas en la trama tampoco :)

Si tiene alguna duda por favor haganmela saber ^^

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora si, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Merezco review? ¿o debo ser comida por leones? O.o

Puede que en el próximo cap. las cosas se pongan algo tensas ñ.n (tendremos la aparición de...*Sonido de trompetas* nuestro amado Undertaker! xD) Oh si ^^

Creo que actualizare en aproximadamente una o dos semanas ¿ok? Por favor tenganme paciencia ñ.ñ

Que estén bien!

~Mizuki Nozomi~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Si, me tarde mas de lo que prometí pero no fue mi culpa, me quede sin internet esta semana *llora gaymente*

En este cap. no quise usar a un personaje inventado para representar a Astaroth (di referencias de ese personaje en el capitulo anterior) Así que utilice a un personaje de la primera temporada que aunque no fue muy relevante en esta, yo lo ame por ser tan sensual(? xD jajaja. Ya verán de quien se trata ^^

Este capitulo va para: SoyUnDinosaurio, DulceMaiden, Guest, Mangetsu Youkai, Samikun15 y gemini in tauro por sus lindos reviews! Muchas gracias!

Espero les guste como transcurre este fic ^^

Sin mas que decir, les lejo leer.

Mas notas al final! :)

* * *

**Aclaración:** Kuroshitsuji y sus sexys personajes no me pertenece (para gran desgracia mia :c ), son propiedad de la gran **Yana Toboso**, mujer que quiere ver arder el mundo c: No hago esto con fines de lucro, sino para satisfacer mis enfermizas ganas de Yaoi c:

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPÍTULO 3

Reconocía todo a mí alrededor con una felicidad nostálgica. Se trataba de mi hogar, la mansión Phantomhive. En la pared aún estaba el gran cuadro donde se encontraba retratada mi familia, por lo que era lógico pensar que lo que veía era un recuerdo del pasado, de antes del incendio, o simplemente mi imaginación...

En el salón principal se veía una luz diferente a las de alrededor, por lo que con curiosidad me fui acercando, comenzando a escuchar algunos murmullos, voces que me hacían avanzar automáticamente a aquella habitación, que parecía irradiar un calor abrazadoramente cálido.

Debido a que la puerta se encontraba semi-abierta, solo fue cuestión de empujarla un poco para poder ver a las personas que adentro disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Era mi familia. Mi padre, mi madre, yo, y mi perro Sebastian.

Mi pequeño yo estaba jugando felizmente en el suelo con algunos juguetes mientras mis padres me observaban con una sonrisa desde el sofá, cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a toser con fuerza, escupiendo algo de sangre…

-¡Ciel! –grito mi madre levantándose del sofá, siendo detenida por mi padre.

-Aun no es tiempo, él está bien, solo es algo pasajero –musito levantándose y acercándose a mi yo de solo 5 años.

Agachándose a su altura, limpio su boca con delicadeza, con ayuda de un pañuelo, sonriendo para que no se preocupara por lo que había sucedido. Cuando termino cerró un momento los ojos, antes de abrirlos y depositar un sutil beso en su cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban color rosa brillante, como los de…un demonio.

-Te amamos hijo. Por favor logra quedarte con nosotros, no nos dejes.

-Ustedes fuero quienes me dejaron… -susurre adentrándome más en la estancia, añorando que ellos pudieran escucharme, pero era inútil -¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?

Llevándome una mano al rostro, cubrí mis ojos, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta que me impedía decir nada más.

-Ciel… -escuche decir a mi padre, sonando muy cerca de mí.

Alarmado mire enfrente, topándome con la mirada de mi progenitor fija en mí; su rostro reflejaba nostalgia y arrepentimiento, a pesar de la sonrisa que me dedicaba.

Estaba por responder a su llamado para pedir respuestas, pero todo a mí alrededor desapareció tan rápidamente, dejándome sumido en la oscuridad.

_-Hijo…_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Con lentitud fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos, topándome con el dosel de la cama en la que me encontraba. Ladeando la cabeza a ambos lados analice la habitación de oscuros colores, sintiéndome inusualmente cómodo en ella, quizá por la tenue y agradable iluminación que había.

-¿Por qué…? –susurre limpiándome las lágrimas secas sobre mis mejillas, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mí de forma pausada y sumamente clara. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿O un recuerdo? No lo sabía, pero por ahora lo mejor era dejarlo de lado, solo por un rato…pues aun no asimilaba del todo lo que había sucedido tan solo hace unas horas, en lo que me había convertido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi padre en todo esto? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Estaba confundido, adolorido mental y físicamente.

-Despertaste –dijo una voz bastante conocida.

-Si… -respondí sentándome al borde de la cama, mirando mis pies desnudos antes de levantar la mirada para observar al demonio que entraba desde lo que parecía ser un baño, vestido con una camisa azul marino, pantalones, zapatos, y saco largo color negro. Su cabello se veía húmedo, por lo que era obvio que acababa de tomar una ducha.

-Apenas tomes un baño iremos a ver a Undertaker–murmuro ignorándome y caminando hacia uno de los roperos, observando por un rato su contenido antes de finalmente sacar un conjunto de ropa, que por su tamaño parecía ser para mí.

¿Por qué hacia este tipo de cosas? Él ya no era mi mayordomo, aunque bien no me pensaba quejar, pues reconocía que yo solo no podría lograr vestirme.

Soltando un suspiro me levante de la cama, pero de inmediato me vi de rodillas en el suelo, sorprendido de mi propia debilidad, y de lo rápido que esta desaparecía.

Con algo de enojo comencé a levantarme, algo nervioso al sentir las manos de Sebastian a mis costados, ayudándome a sentarme de nueva cuenta en la cama, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Esto no parece ser algo bueno –comente observando mis manos, consciente de que lo que esperaba escuchar podía no gustarme -¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Aamón te lo dijo?

-Sí.

Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero más de la indiferencia del de ojos rojos. ¿Por qué no me veía a la cara? ¿Tanto le molestaba lo que era ahora?

-Dímelo –pedí dando un suspiro, estrujándome el corazón.

-El proceso de conversión que estas experimentando es algo difícil de lograr con éxito. –Musito enfocándose en acomodar la ropa sobre la cama, usando una voz demasiado fría y que me helaba la piel –No hay muchas probabilidades de que sobrevivas.

-Supongo entonces que no es muy común la existencia de un semi-demonio –suspire observando mis manos con algo de frustración.

-No, no lo es. Pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Cuál es? –inquirí con curiosidad, mientras me levantaba de nueva cuenta, pues toda debilidad había desaparecido.

-Aun tienes el sello del contrato, y eso me ata a ti, por lo que debo encontrar tu sello, el de tu padre, para poder librarme del vínculo que nos une.

-Ya veo –apenas pude decir, adentrándome en el baño y comenzando a quitarme la ropa, sin evitar sentir algo de decepción al escuchar las palabras cargadas de reproche de mi antiguo mayordomo.

-Hace un rato charle con Aamón –dijo a mis espaldas apenas me adentre en la impecable bañera repleta de agua caliente y suave espuma.

Cerrando los ojos espere pacientemente las palabras del mayor, que parecían ser importantes.

-Existe la posibilidad de que si encontramos el sello de tu padre a tiempo, la energía que este te dé te ayude a sobrevivir, a completar el cambio, aunque aún así las posibilidades son pocas.

¿Sobrevivir? ¿Para qué? No me quedaba nada. Mi venganza se había llevado acabo. En el mundo humano no había nada para mí ahora, y tampoco aquí. Mi vida ya no tenía un objetivo que seguir, no tenía nada a que aferrarme, ni siquiera a Sebastian, pues él lo que quería era librarse de mí…aunque bien, si eso es lo que él quería hacer lo antes posible, le ayudaría a lograrlo, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarle de algún modo lo que había hecho por mí, ya que no tenía otra cosa que ofrecerle.

-Busquémoslo entonces –sentencie comenzando a limpiar mi cuerpo.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, haciéndome dar un respingo. No lo culpaba, era entendible su enojo.

-Lo siento –susurre bajando la mirada.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o SEBASTIAN o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O **

No entendía su actitud, primero parecía que no le había importado saber sobre su probable muerte, pero apenas le había comentado sobre la diminuta posibilidad de vida que tenía gracias al sello de su padre, se veía más que resuelto a encontrarlo. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso? ¿Se estaba burlando de la situación en la que me había dejado?

No siempre había logrado entender lo que ese niño pensaba, y mucho menos ahora. No era capaz de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos y eso me molestaba.

¿Qué es lo que quería de mí? ¿No le bastaba con haberme usado para conseguir su venganza sin darme nada a cambio?

Sosteniéndome el puente de la nariz con dos dedos trate de calmarme, sopesando las cosas con más tranquilidad. Solo debíamos encontrar el sello y todo habría terminado. Si Ciel vivía o no, eso quedaba en segundo plano, mi objetivo era solo deshacerme del vínculo.

-¿Pasa algo? –lo escuche preguntar detrás de mí.

-No, nada –masculle dándome la vuelta, observando con lentitud al ser ante mis ojos. La bata de baño que tenía puesta le quedaba grande, por lo que esta caía levemente por sus hombros, mostrando su pálida y húmeda piel, tan tersa a la vista y el tacto, tal como había comprobado muchas veces en el pasado, aunque ahora que era mitad demonio quizá su textura había cambiado un poco…

-¿Esa ropa me queda? –pregunto atrayendo mi atención a su rostro, que delinee con parsimonia, fijándome en sus aniñados rasgos, cejas delgadas, ojos grandes y profundos enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas, y una boca pequeña de rosados y llamativos labios. Por su cuello caían algunas gotas de agua que completaban aquel sensual cuadro que me llamaba a acercarme a ese pequeño cuerpo y… – ¿Sebastian?

-Eh, si –respondí dándome la vuelta, consiente de mi agitado estado, tratando de calmarme.

-Bien…

Sin decir más, el azulino se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo su ropa interior, poniéndosela antes de quitarse la bata, esperando mi ayuda para ponerse todo lo demás.

Tomando un hondo suspiro comencé a vestir al semi-demonio, notando los curiosos ojos con los que miraba mi cara, como si buscara algo en ella.

Ignorando aquella penetrante mirada trate de mantenerme tan firme como me era posible, pero incapaz de entender lo que me sucedía; si bien desde hace tiempo me sentía atraído hacia el cuerpo frente a mí, ahora sentía un deseo más grande. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que a cada rose de mi piel con la suya mi hipótesis se comprobaba, confirmando lo extremadamente suave que era…

¿Qué estupidez estoy pensando?

Manteniendo la quijada tensa me apresure a vestir al menor con unos pantalones cortos, medias, botas con un poco de tacón, camisa, chaleco y saco. Todo era color negro con algunos detalles en gris.

-El parche –comento pasándose una mano por el cabello, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

Sacando de uno de mis bolsillos aquel objeto, me agache a la altura del menor, colocándole el parche lo más rápido posible, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

-Vámonos –farfulle apenas termine, saliendo por la puerta seguido por él.

Una vez llegamos al recibidor no encontramos con Aamón, que sin decir nada nos escolto hasta la puerta, abriéndola para nosotros.

-Gracias por todo –murmuro el menor, deteniéndose un momento al lado del demonio.

-No hay de qué. Les deseo suerte –respondió antes de que Ciel saliera, impidiendo con una mano que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Vas a sermonearme otra vez?

-Voy a advertirte algo –Respondió entrecerrando los ojos –Piensa antes de actuar, o podrías hacer algo de lo que terminaras arrepintiéndote.

-¿Qué es lo que viste? –inquirí frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de saber que no me lo diría, pues según él, no estaba bien cambiar el curso de las cosas.

-El futuro no está escrito Sebastian, lo que yo veo solo son probabilidades…

-Probabilidades que siempre se cumplen –interrumpí.

-Solo… –mascullo irritado, haciendo un ademan para que me fuera.

Soltando un suspiro salí de la gran mansión, buscando a Ciel con la mirada a través de la niebla.

-Cuídalo, y cuídate. –dijo Aamón antes de cerrar la puerta.

No pude evitar entrar en pánico cuando a la par de aquellas palabras sentí –gracias al vínculo- el nerviosismo de mi antiguo contratista, usando eso mismo para poder encontrarlo de inmediato, afilando la mirada al ver con quien estaba.

-Ciel –lo llame, mirando con desprecio a Astaroth, que observaba con burla al menor.

-Tiempo sin verte Atratriel –rio fijando su atención en mí.

-Sebastian –enfatice jalando al menor de un brazo, colocándolo al resguardo de mi propio cuerpo.

-"Sebastian" –repitió con una sonrisa –En ese caso tú llámame Drossel Keinz por favor.

Haciendo una mueca me limite a asentir.

-Bien pues. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, solo venia de visita; aunque me sorprende encontrarme contigo aquí. Es una desagradable sorpresa a decir verdad. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo.

-No sé por qué creo que mientes, pero no importa, ya me enterare de eso más tarde. Además, la última vez dejamos algo pendiente ¿o no? –murmuro mostrándome sus ahora puntiagudos dientes.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero justo en estos momentos estoy corto de tiempo, así que me temo que debo retirarme –respondí dando una paso atrás, sin soltar el brazo del azulino que tal como me esperaba se mantenía atento a la charla, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Estas rechazando un inminente enfrentamiento? –pregunto afilando la mirada, cambiando el color de sus ojos.

-Créeme que lo que más quiero es partirte la cara y borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa, pero como dije, ahora no tengo tiempo –farfulle liberando mis alas, antes de volverme con rapidez, rodeando a Ciel con ellas y desapareciendo del lugar.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o CIEL o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Tras salir de la lujosa mansión, camine un poco para darle tiempo a Sebastian, que se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta hablando con Aamón.

No me había alejado mucho cuando una suave risa llamo mi atención hacia cierto lugar del bosque, donde sentado en una gruesa rama se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje muy llamativo, que consistía en unos pantalones marrones con zapatos negros, camisa blanca, y saco azul marino con bordes rojos a juego con el moño carmesí en su cuello y el sombrero que cubría sus ojos y parte de su cabello color naranja-rojizo. En una de las mejillas tenia pintada una flor color azul pálido

-¿Quién eres? –pregunte sin demostrar miedo, pues su apariencia no me lo infundía, aunque podía sentir "algo" que me decía que aquel sujeto era peligroso, demasiado.

-Mi nombre es Drossel Keinz, antiguamente conocido como Astaroth –respondió con una sonrisa burlona, bajando del árbol y parándose frente a mí -¿y tú quién eres? Por lo que veo no eres de por acá, y tienes un olor peculiar, mesclado con uno que me resulta asquerosamente familiar.

Vagamente me sonaba conocido su último nombre…como si alguien lo hubiera mencionado, quizá mientras estaba inconsciente. Con algo de desconfianza mire más atentamente a aquel sujeto, notando que debido a la diferencia de altura al fin podía ver sus ojos, que tenían un llamativo color violeta, enmarcados por sombras rosas y azules.

Por sus nada amables palabras no me sentía con la confianza para responder a la pregunta, pero él lo había hecho con la mía, así que…

-Soy…

-Ciel –interrumpió la voz de Sebastian, que jalándome de un brazo me coloco detrás de él, de la misma forma a cuando lo hacía para protegerme de algún peligro. ¿Podía suponer entonces que aquel tipo era una amenaza?

Con la intervención de Sebastian las cosas se habían puesto repentinamente tensas, y el ambiente pesado.

Desde hace un buen rato que era claro que no necesitaba preguntar nada como para saber con certeza que entre Sebastian y aquel sujeto -parecido a un muñeco- no existían solo algunas diferencias. Ellos se odiaban.

-¿Estas rechazando un inminente enfrentamiento? –pregunto el de cabello naranja tras la excusa de Sebastian para retirarnos.

-Créeme que lo que más quiero es partirte la cara y borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa, pero como dije, ahora no tengo tiempo –mascullo mi demonio en respuesta, al tiempo que unas hermosas alas azabaches aparecían en su espalda y se giraba para rodearme con ellas, justo cuando el piso bajo mis pies desaparecía, haciéndome creer que caería, pero no fue así, pues el de ojos rojos me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, al que me abrace sin dudar.

-Nos veremos muy pronto –escuche decir a Astaroth, al mismo tiempo que un objeto largo y afilado atravesaba una de las alas, siendo detenida por la mano libre de Sebastian antes de que terminara incrustada en medio de mis ojos.

-¡Sebastian! –exclame al ver la sangre que corría por aquel objeto a través de la herida.

-Calla, estoy bien –murmuro apenas volvimos a estar con los pies en el suelo, soltando el agarre entorno a mí, y apartando las alas, revelando el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos: un callejón oscuro que daba justo a la calle donde estaba la funeraria de Undertaker.

-Pero está sangrando –hice notar dando un paso enfrente, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo.

-Dije que estoy bien –levanto la voz, empujándome de un hombro, haciéndome chocar contra la pared fuertemente.

Mordiéndome la lengua me abstuve de soltar algún impropio, pues era consciente de las personas que pasaban por la calle, y no quería llamar la atención mientras las alas del demonio estuvieran presentes.

Ignorando mi presencia, el pelinegro tomo aquella flecha color plata y la jalo, sacándola de su ala con expresión de molestia.

-No tardara en sanar –murmuro cuando las alas desaparecieron de su espalda, dejando algunas plumas caer al suelo.

Sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera al respecto provocaría más enfado al mayor me mantuve callado y quieto, con los brazos cruzados, hasta que mi antiguo mayordomo me hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Mantén la cabeza abajo y no llames la atención –dijo antes de salir del callejón conmigo pisándole los talones, con dirección a la funeraria.

-¿Quién era aquel sujeto? –Pregunte en voz baja mirando el empedrado de la calle –Astaroth, Drossel, o como se llame.

-No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta –farfullo de forma cortante.

-Tsk, claro –exclame rodando los ojos, al tiempo que nos deteníamos frente a la funeraria.

Adelantándome al demonio di un paso enfrente y toque la puerta tres veces, esperando que aquel hombre de apariencia tétrica abriera, pero no paso tal cosa.

Con más fuerza volví a toca, volviéndome hacia Sebastian después de 30 segundos de esperar contestación.

Con expresión irritada el demonio volteo a ambos lados de la calle, antes de regresar la vista enfrente, cambiando el color de sus ojos por unos momentos.

-No esta –siseo dando un golpe sordo a la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe –Esperemos adentro.

Suspirando asentí con resignación, entrando al oscuro establecimiento, mirando a todos lados sin ver nada en realidad.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho? –pregunte al escuchar cerrarse la puerta.

-No lo sé –contesto acercándose a uno de los estantes y sacando algunas velas, colocándolas en diferentes lugares y encendiéndolas en el proceso, de modo que pronto la funeraria se vio iluminada por la débil luz. Igual hubiera sido mejor abrir las cortinas, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a ello.

Deshaciéndome del saco tome asiento arriba de uno de los féretros, observando cada una de las acciones del mayor, que parecía buscar algo entre todas las cosas del lugar, rindiéndose casi de inmediato.

-Sebastian –llame su atención apenas se recargo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué? –pregunto fijando sus ojos en mí.

-Necesito respuestas.

-Por eso estamos aquí ¿no? –respondió levantando una ceja.

\- Si, pero algunas cosas solo me las puedes decir tu –insistí, sin planes de ceder.

Frunciendo los labios, el demonio pareció debatirse internamente.

-Si así dejas de molestar, entonces adelante –dijo tras unos segundos.

Casi inconscientemente emboce una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Por qué Aamón sabe…cosas? –comencé con la pregunta que creía más sencilla.

-Él puede ver el pasado y el futuro –explico caminando hacia mí, sentándose a un lado con los brazos cruzados –pero rara vez da a conocer esa información a alguien más, pues cree que no es correcto afectar los acontecimientos que se acercan. Aunque, igual sostiene que si bien puede ver el pasado con claridad, no es lo mismo con el futuro, dice que lo que ve solo son probabilidades, pues el futuro no está escrito, las personas cambian muy seguido y eso lo afecta.

-No estás de acuerdo con él –no era una pregunta.

-En lo absoluto. –contesto con sequedad, indicando con un ademan que pasara a la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tu verdadero nombre es Atratriel?

-Sí.

-Pero que no él es un…

-Un ángel caído. Eso es lo que somos todos lo demonios –aclaro cerrando los ojos.

Demonios que alguna vez fueron ángeles, seres de luz. No sabía mucho del tema, pero en la biblioteca de mi mansión había algunos libros que en una que otra ocasión había ojeado.

-La leyenda decía que fuiste desterrado por no estar de acuerdo con Dios ni con Luzbel. ¿Igual es cierto?

-No me gusta seguir los ideales de nadie. Hago lo que quiero y ya.

-Pero entonces, si fuiste desterrado del cielo, porque no del ¿infierno?

-El infierno es para el castigo de las almas, el lugar en el que radican los demonios es otro, que no tiene un nombre en sí –aclaro con una ligera sonrisa –Ahora bien, si, yo vivo en aquel lugar sin nombre, y aunque no soy bienvenido por todos ahí y algunos quieren deshacerse de mí, no lo hacen porque no pueden, mi poder es similar al de Lucifer, mi hermano, quien aunque no tiene mucha relación conmigo por mi nula lealtad a él, lo ve como algo sin importancia.

No pude evitar mirar sorprendido al pelinegro a mi lado, incapaz de creer que de verdad fuera hermano del demonio que todo el mundo conocía de alguno u otro modo.

-Entonces…Drossel, o bien, Astaroth, ¿Por qué quiere matarte?

-Él es un demonio de primera jerarquía, al igual que Lucifer, y desde hace varios siglos ha intentado ganarle para tomar su lugar, pero siempre fracasa. Hace un tiempo mi hermano dio a conocer que su sucesor debía ser yo, y por ello Drossel quiere matarme –se encogió de hombros –Aunque eso no tiene lógica, pues deje en claro que no quiero ni pienso tomar dicho puesto.

-Entonces me parece realista creer que solo quiere tu cabeza porque no puede tener la de él–comente meneando la cabeza –Es patético.

-Lo es –bufo frunciendo el ceño -¿Eso todo lo que querías saber?

-Por ahora creo que sí –murmure satisfecho, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa al pelinegro, que girándose hacia mi levanto una mano con dirección a mi rostro, pero deteniéndose a medio camino.

-¿Para algo? –pregunte tocando mi propia cara, buscando alguna anomalía o mancha.

-No era nada –dijo tomando mi mano, y manteniéndola frente a sus ojos, observándola. A pesar de los guantes me era posible sentir el frio que su piel transmitía y me resultaba de algún modo tranquilizante.

De alguna forma, a pesar del trato de Sebastian, a veces sentía que tras aquella voz seria y fría había algo más, oculto a mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que se esforzaba en esconder de mí? ¿Y por qué? Podía ser posible que…

-Ya llego –exclamo soltando mi mano y levantándose repentinamente, mirando hacia la entrada.

Sintiendo el rostro ligeramente caliente me baje del féretro y observe con atención la puerta que se abría con lentitud, y de la que entro con rostro sonriente aquel sujeto de enigmática personalidad al cual quería moler a golpes.

-Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar ajeno sin permiso~ -canto ingresando a la estancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas de forma descuidada.

-Undertaker –masculle irritado, al ver como -ignorando nuestra presencia- pasaba de largo para abrir otra puerta y perderse detrás de ella, siendo el ruido de algunas cosas lo que indicaban que buscaba algo.

Después de algunos segundos salió el de cabello gris, con una charola con probetas llenas de té en las manos y bajo su brazo una urna repleta de galletas en forma de hueso de perro, que coloco sobre un ataúd antes de volverse hacia mí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle conde? No me equivoque al pensar que lo vería tan pronto –dijo embozando una gran sonrisa, sacando de un momento a otro su gran oz antes de lanzase contra mí.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿merezco review y una galleta? *hace ojitos de gato*

Bueno, en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán algo tensas y puede que nuestro lindo shota la pase un poco mal :c (no se por que hago esto si lo amo tanto *llora* ) ¿Adivinan por que lo pasara mal?

Que estén bien!

Besos!

**~Mizuki Nozomi~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Lamento la demora para este capitulo, digamos que no la he pasado bien estas semanas por cuestiones familiares y de salud, y el estrés de todo eso a hecho estragos en mi cabeza ahaha..., pero gracias a una visita al estilista -hoy- para pintarme el cabello, estoy de tan buen humor que logre agarrar inspiración y aquí me tienen xDDD *ríe como desquiciada* cof cof(?

En fin, a lo que venia. En este nuevo cap. se explicara que onda con Papi-Vincent(? (uhh, ese hombre es tan aabkjabkab 3 jajaja) y veremos que tal le va a Sebby y Ciel con su visita a Undertaker y posteriormente...muajajaja...(? no, mejor les dejo lo demás de sorpresa xDD (soy mas mala que la maldad(? okno .-. )

Oh! Muchas gracias a: gemini in tauro, Mangetsu Youkai, Samikun15, Guest 1 y Guest 2, SoyUnDinosaurio, y DulceMaiden por sus lindos reviews! Me hicieron muy feliz c´:

Sin mas que decir por el momento, les dejo leer a gusto, esperando que disfruten de su lectura ^^ (mas notas al final)

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPÍTULO 4

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a romperle los huesos a aquel shinigami de cabello grisáceo y estúpida sonrisa.

Apenas llegar se había hecho el importante tomándose un buen rato para ir a traer de la trastienda té y galletas, dejando todo eso sobra una improvisada mesa.

Fue en tan solo cuestión de segundos, cuando el Dios de la muerte saco su oz de uno de los ataúdes y se lanzó contra Ciel, con claros planes de dañarlo.

Reaccionando por puro instinto me apresure a detener a Undertaker, colocándome delante del azulino, pero apenas di un paso me vi siendo yo a quien la oz fue dirigida, estampándome contra la pared, teniendo que sujetar con las manos aquella arma para impedir que esta tocara mi cuello.

Luchando por quedar libre de amenaza, mis ojos viajaron casi desorbitados hacia Ciel, que para mí total asombro sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos el brazo de Undertaker, impidiendo que este lograra alcanzarlo en un agarre directo al cuello. Sus ojos brillaban color rosa, mientras apretaba los dientes rebelando unos ligeramente largos y filosos colmillos.

Recomponiéndome de la sorpresa que me provocaba a aquella imagen, me ayude de una de mis piernas para patear el mango de la oz y quedar libre, apresurándome a atacar al de cabello gris para liberar a Ciel, que por su expresión era obvio no aguantaría mucho más.

Dejando salir mis afiladas uñas di un zarpazo hacia el shinigami, quien usando su mano libre tomo un brazo del menor y lo jalo con él, colocándolo enfrente como escudo, abrazándolo por el cuello sin parar de reír, al tiempo que me obligaba a detener mi ataque, apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de Ciel, quien mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Jijijiji~ calma, calma –pidió el shinigami entre risas, soltando la oz y levantando esa mano en son de rendición.

-Suéltalo –ordene, al tiempo que el menor habría los ojos, y trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Pero si no are nada malo –dijo entre risas –solo quería ver por mí mismo el estado actual del conde~. No creí que sus reflejos fueran tan buenos...pero es débil jijiji~

-Desgraciado, ¡lo sabias! –bramo el azulino afilando la mirada y tensando la quijada – ¡Todo el tiempo supiste lo que era y jamás me dijiste nada!

-Oh conde, no es culpa mía, solo mantenía mi promesa hacia su progenitor –contesto acariciando su cabeza como si se tratara de una mascota.

Frunciendo el señor di un paso enfrente, molesto por las nulas intenciones de Undertaker para liberar al menor, que se sacudía con incomodidad.

-¡Tsk!, suéltame ya –farfullo visiblemente cabreado.

Entre risas tontas, el shinigami por fin lo libero al verme mostrar poco a poco mi forma demoniaca, que demostraba la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Casi de inmediato Ciel busco seguridad a mi lado, ignorando la pesadez que irradiaba, pegándose a mi cuerpo lo más que podía pero sin tocarme en ningún momento.

-¿Mi padre te pidió que me ocultaras…"esto"? –inquirió el menor señalándose a sí mismo. Su voz parecía incrédula, casi dolida.

-…ah, sí.

-¿Por qué?

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o CIEL o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O **

Por unos momentos, el mayor se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta de mi ex mayordomo, antes de reponerse y ofrecernos el té y las galletas, que con un ademan Sebastian rechazo, aunque yo por mi parte acepte, pues tenía hambre.

Dando una mordida a una de las curiosas galletas, di un sorbo de té, admirando el buen sabor que tenían ambas cosas, aunque no se comparaban con los postres que hacia Sebastian.

-Vincent Phantomhive –murmuro el shinigami tomando asiento en uno de los ataúdes, pasándose una mano por el cabello con algo de cansancio. –Cierto día me pidió como favor personal que si algo le llegaba a pasar, no le dijera a usted nada sobre tu naturaleza y la de él, hasta que el momento llegara por sí mismo, de lo contrario estaría en peligro por estar solo, en un mundo al que no pertenece completamente. Aunque…no contaba con lo que pasaría después de eso.

Tragando saliva cerré un momento los ojos, negándome a regresar en el tiempo mi memoria…no quería recordar aquello justo ahora…

-Tras el incidente no creí volver a verlo, conde –continuo –Fue toda una sorpresa su regreso, sobre todo al ver quien lo acompañaba. Debido a eso último, preferí mantener mi promesa, pues de lo contrario hubiera sido un muerte segura para usted ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

A la par de aquellas palabras voltee a verlo ocultando mi agobio.

-Debiste haberlo dicho… –murmure adelantándome a las palabras del mayor, pues no quería la dolorosa respuesta.

Negando con la cabeza el shinigami me extendió el frasco de galletas, al ver que la que me había dado se había terminado.

Algo desconfiado me aleje de la protección de mi demonio para ir con el de ojos verdes, pero casi de inmediato Sebastian coloco una mano sobre mi hombro para impedir mi avance.

-Vamos Michaelis, no le are daño~ -rio el dios de la muerte, tomando algo de té –Además, el ya no es tu cena, así que tampoco debes seguir protegiéndolo ¿o sí?

Mordiéndome un labio me aguante las ganas de mirar a la cara al demonio cuando soltó mi hombro, dándome un ligero empujón para que me acercara al shinigami, que parecía complacido con la reacción del pelinegro. Incomodo por la situación me negué a avanzar y preferí quedarme en mi lugar, cosa que hizo resoplar al mayor, que levantándose de su asiento se acercó a mí y coloco una galleta en mi boca cuando la abrí para hacerle otra pregunta.

-¿Qué saben hasta ahora de Vincent Phantomhive? –pregunto mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, picando una de mis mejillas con sus uñas.

-Nada –musito el demonio chasqueando la lengua.

-Undertaker –llame sosteniendo su mano para que dejara de tocarme el rostro –Mi padre era un…

-Demonio –dijo al mismo tiempo que yo.

-¿Y mi madre?

-Ella era humana, pero como te imaginaras, a pesar de todo terminaron juntos y usted es la prueba de ello.

-Pero…-quise protestar, incapaz de imaginar las cosas, pues los recuerdos que tenia de ellos eran simplemente los de una hermosa familia, una madre cariñosa y frágil, y un padre protector y atento…

-Tu madre quiso hacer un contrato con Vincent en su juventud, pero él se negó a aceptarlo –interrumpió con monotonía –Según me dijo su padre, se había negado a acorralar la pureza de esa mujer tan hermosa. Así pues, él le ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio, cuidándola a ella y a su familia, que en ese tiempo era amenazada por el bajo mundo. Al terminar el peligro, el no quiso dejarla y ella no quiso que él se fuera, así que terminaron casándose y haciendo una vida en el mundo humano, pues él se sentía inmensamente más feliz aquí que en su antiguo hogar.

-Absurdo –bufo al Sebastian, que mantenía un gesto de molestia en el rostro – ¿Qué clase de demonio era él?

-No lo sé, nunca entendí del todo sus razones, pero seguro fueron muy buenas, pues sin dudarlo renuncio a su puesto como rey, y se convirtió en un simple conde.

-¿Qué? –exclamo el demonio siendo secundado por mí.

-Oh, ¿no lo mencione? Vincent fue quien le cedió el puesto a tu hermano, Sebastian.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, el pelinegro miraba con escepticismo al shinigami, antes de negar con la cabeza varias veces en señal de negación.

-¿No lo sabias? –Inquirió divertido el de ojos verdes.

Con una mirada feroz, Sebastian lo hizo callar, apretando los dientes con frustración.

-Tal parece que esa historia quedo como secreto de la familia. –mascullo finalmente.

-Fue a petición de Vincent que nadie supiera de él, y la persona en quien más confiaba para suplantarlo era Lucifer.

-Entonces si mi padre era quien estaba por encima de los demonios… -susurre frunciendo el ceño y girándome hacia el dios de la muerte, aferrando una mano a uno de sus mechones grises - ¿Por qué murió?

-Desde que conoció a tu madre, no volvió a alimentarse como demonio, por lo que sus fuerzas mermaron. Ash Landers lo sabía, y se preparó muy bien para ese día…

Tras las palabras del shinigami, todo quedo en silencio por varios minutos, como si esperáramos que el aire hablara para romperlo.

-Gracias –musite finalmente, soltando su cabello, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte –Pero, hay algo más que me necesito saber.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sebastian –llame haciendo un ademan con la mano, para que le explicara la situación.

-Dudo que no lo sepa, pero aún estoy atado a él, por lo que necesito encontrar el sello de su padre para liberarme –comento dando un paso enfrente. Su voz era fría y cortante.

-Cuando los demonios mueren queda un amuleto que los representa con su marca… -dijo el mayor distraídamente –Eso es lo que deben encontrar.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –pregunte sin ánimos de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Quizá~ -canto con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Haciendo una mueca me cruce de brazos rodando los ojos, esperando con algo de impaciencia que el shinigami se dignara a hablar.

-¿Lo dirás o no? –apresure dando un hondo suspiro.

-Mmm~ -ronroneo con burla, colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla, fingiendo pensar la respuesta.

Con un tic en el ojo me obligue a no zarandear a aquel sujeto, consciente de que tras de mí Sebastian seguía mi ejemplo aunque parecía que poco le faltaba para exasperarse.

-Undertaker…-no pude decir más, pues un leve mareo me hizo tambalear, casi caer, de no ser por el nombrado, que abrazándome contra su cuerpo me miro con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño haciendo desaparecer toda señal de mofa.

Sin soltar su agarre en torno a mi cuerpo, volteo a ver a Sebastian.

-¿Cuándo paso?

-Ayer –lo escuche decir muy cerca de mí.

-…Estoy bien –farfulle soltando un suspiro, ignorando la molestia que nacía de mi pecho y las ganas de vomitar, concentrándome en el sutil aroma a tierra húmeda y madera, que tenía el shinigami y lograba asentar mi estómago.

-La mansión Phantomhive tiene un conducto en el sótano; ahí debe estar lo que buscan. Si lo encuentran aún podría haber oportunidad… –Murmuro con seriedad pasando una mano por mi cabello –Esto va a empeorar, así que deben darse prisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…? –pregunte soltándome del agarre del shinigami con algo de vergüenza.

-Tal vez uno o dos días…

La rapidez con la que mi cuerpo se deterioraba era asombrosa. Hace tan solo unos minutos me sentía bien…y ahora, aunque podía sostenerme en pie, era consciente de la debilidad que se apoderaba poco a poco de mí.

-¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? –musite tras unos segundos de analizar la situación, recibiendo un ademan de su parte para que continuara –Necesito que llames a tía Francés y le pidas que mande a recoger a mis sirvientes, a todos. Que nadie se quede en la mansión, no quiero que me vean así.

-¿Y si pregunta por usted?

-Inventa algo que sugiera que no es probable mi regreso, pero deja en claro que es una orden mía.

-De acuerdo –dijo con algo de desconfianza.

-Eso es todo. Te lo encargo –respondí dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida, haciendo un gesto a Sebastian para que nos fuéramos del lugar.

-Conde, ¿Qué hay de mi pago por la información?~ -la mano del shinigami se posó en uno de mis hombros, deteniendo mi avance.

-No tengo tiempo de contarte un chiste… -bufe con molestia, pero el mayor giro mi cuerpo con rapidez, dejándome sin palabras al encontrarme con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-En ese caso… -murmuro acercándose a mí sin borrar aquella ladina sonrisa.

Sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, negándose a moverse por más que lo deseaba, observe cada uno de los movimientos del de ojos verdes, hasta que finalmente sus labios chocaron con mi piel, demasiado cerca de mis labios, en un beso suave y calmo que hizo hormiguear mis manos, al tiempo que sentía mi rostro calentarse y mis nervios ponerse a flor de piel.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era una broma, cierto?

Sin tiempo a nada, la mano de Sebastian empujando uno de los hombros del shinigami fue lo que lo separo de mí, entre carcajadas de inmensa felicidad, alcanzando a tocar con la uña de su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz.

-Gran pago, gran pago ~ -cantaba entre risas aplaudiendo y haciendo gruñir a mi ex mayordomo.

-¡Suficiente, nos vamos! –siseo el pelinegro tomándome de un brazo y jalándome con él.

-Que tengan suerte~ -deseo detrás de nosotros, siguiéndonos hasta la salida –Si todo sale bien, es más que bienvenido aquí, conde…

A la par de sus palabras el shinigami se apresuró a abrir la puerta para nosotros, tomando una de mis manos por breves segundo, pues de inmediato Sebastian lo aparto.

Escuchando con total claridad las palabras del shinigami no pude evitar bajar la mirada con pena, debido a la ancha sonrisa que me dedicaba.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarlos, pero mi presencia no es nada benéfica por ahora, así que…hasta pronto –farfullo entre suspiros antes de cerrar la puerta apenas nos encontramos afuera.

Sin soltar mi brazo, el demonio me guio hasta llegar a la calle principal con pasos rápidos que en tan solo unos segundos lograron agitarme, antes de finalmente detenerse y liberarme.

-¿Q…que pasa…? –pregunte con dificultad debido a la falta de aire, algo confuso al verlo mirar el suelo como si este tuviera algo sumamente interesante.

-Quédate aquí –ordeno tras unos segundos empujándome para quedar recargado contra la pared, al lado de una tienda departamental de la que salían y entraban unas cuantas personas cada cierto tiempo, cargadas de compras.

Sin decir más, el pelinegro avanzo a través de la multitud hasta perderse, haciéndome sentir algo ansioso y desconfiado. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Y si me abandonaba? No sería extraño que lo hiciera, pues sabiendo el tiempo que me quedaba bien podía irse y simplemente esperar uno o dos días para que el sello desapareciera con mi muerte y él fuera libre…

Sin nada que hacer, más que esperar, me puse a observar a las personas que pasaban frente a mí con indiferencia, demasiado sumergidas en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de mi presencia.

Soltando una exclamación de cansancio, di unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la esquina de la tienda, en donde había un pequeño callejón. Con la espalda pegada a la pared del oscuro pasillo, fui deslizándome poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sin parar de observar a la gente que caminaban por la calle, esperando ver la silueta de mi mayordomo sin demasiadas esperanzas.

Cerrando los ojos recargue la cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo un poco de sueño.

Si Sebastian regresaba, y encontrábamos el sello, ¿Qué pasaría después? Seguro él me dejaría apenas estuviera libre, eso era más que obvio; quedaría a mi suerte todo, si moría o vivía, siendo lo primero lo más probable. En caso de que lo lograra, no estaba seguro de si podría quedarme en este mundo como "Ciel Phantomhive", pues aquello podría ser un peligro para mis sirvientes, mi prima Lizzy, y su familia, y no quería eso, ya no les debía dar más problemas, por lo que lo mejor era irme… ¿pero a dónde? ¿Había algún lugar para mí en este mundo?

_-Si todo sale bien, es más que bienvenido aquí, conde… -_no podía evitar recordar el tacto de la piel de aquel hombre, una piel sumamente fría pero que se ofrecía a brindarme algo de calidez.

Bien podía tomarle la palabra a Undertaker… Siendo sincero, no era alguien que me desagradara en realidad, a pesar de su nefasto sentido del humor que honestamente si me hacía gracia de vez en vez; además, él podía aclararme algunas cosas y ayudarme con lo que desconocía de mí mismo y de mi familia. No era una mala opción…pero, tampoco me sentía cómodo considerando la posibilidad.

Casi inconscientemente me lleve una mano al lugar donde los labios del shinigami habían tocado mi piel, sintiendo como si tuviera una marca encima, cuando en realidad no había nada. Era una sensación bochornosa.

Confundido y exhausto, abrace mis piernas, recargando mi cabeza en las rodillas sin abrir los ojos, sin evitar seguir pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

-Levántate –bufo la gruesa voz de Sebastian al lado de mí, haciéndome dar un respingo.

-Volviste –susurre levantando el rostro para observarlo, admirando unos segundos la expresión algo confundida en respuesta a lo dicho, y aquellas gemas color carmesí que reflejaban cosas que no podía entender.

Pasándome una mano por el cabello, me ayude de la pared para lograr erguirme, notando que a un lado de la calle se encontraba un carruaje esperándonos.

Tomando una bocanada de aire camine hacia el vehículo, subiendo a este con ayuda de su conductor, que espero pacientemente a que su contratista hiciera lo mismo, antes de cerrar la puerta, ir a su lugar, y emprender el camino.

Sentado al lado de la ventanilla, con Sebastian enfrente, me pregunte si ya estaba más calmado, pues aunque lo parecía, era consciente de lo bien que era capaz de ocultar esas cosas.

-Parece que el clima de hoy no es nada favorable –musite, observando con calma el cielo, que a cada minuto se tornaba más oscuro como si nos avisara algo además de lluvia.

Haciendo lo propio, el demonio admiro el paisaje, sin dejar ver otra expresión que no fuera de total neutralidad, siendo esto algo bastante molesto para mí.

Sin más ganas de tratar de iniciar alguna conversación, cerré las cortinas, antes de acomodarme en mi asiento para poder descansar un rato. No pasó casi nada de tiempo, para que mis parpados se cerraran por completo, y mi conciencia me abandonara con rapidez…

-…Ciel… –dude de escuchar, a pesar de la claridad con la que aquella palabra había sido dicha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una fuerte sacudida me hizo regresar a la realidad, dejando atrás el mundo de los sueños, en el que con frecuencia la vida suele ser más suave y dulce, pero donde siempre tienes que despertar quieras o no.

Abriendo los ojos con pereza, caí en la cuenta de la ausencia de Sebastian en el carruaje, que se meneaba un poco a pesar de no estar en marcha. Afuera podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, que caía con intensidad.

Algo asustado me acerque a la puerta, pero esta de inmediato se abrió, dejándome ver a mi demonio completamente empapado, que con un ademan me indico que saliera.

Obediente a su petición, me sostuve de una de sus manos, para poder bajar, siendo recibido por un paisaje gris y sombrío, secundado por el feroz viento, y algunos truenos capaces de hacer temblar el suelo bajo mis pies.

Casi de inmediato, el demonio cerró la puerta del carruaje, y me guio hacia una pequeña mansión, que reconocí casi de inmediato. Se trataba de una casa de campo a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi hogar, perteneciente a un noble que solía usarla para pasar algunos días de paz haciendo uso de los días libres que le eran dados cada cierto tiempo en su trabajo. No lograba recordar el nombre del propietario, pero sí que en estas fechas era el fin de sus "vacaciones", por lo que era seguro que el lugar estaba vacío.

Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, basto con un ligero empujón de parte del pelinegro para que esta se abriera, y al fin quedáramos a salvo de la violenta ventisca.

-¿Y el cochero? –pregunte quitándome el saco para secar mi rostro.

-No quiso seguir debido al mal tiempo, hace una hora, así que le compre el carruaje. Él regreso a la ciudad con ayuda de una carreta de mercancía que paso minutos después –explico haciendo lo mismo que yo –Además, parece que los shinigamis están haciendo una inspección más adelante, y es preferible mantenernos lejos mientras se van.

-¿Inspección?

-Un favor a los ángeles. Con eso concluirá su trabajo y se irán de una vez por todas –sin decir más, el demonio se perdió tras una de la puertas, dejándome solo.

Suspirando y resignándome a su actitud, camine por el lugar completamente a oscuras -notando que a pesar de ello no me era difícil distinguir las cosas- hasta dar con la sala de estar, donde había una chimenea. Acercándome a esta última, observe que hacía falta madera para poder encenderla, pero apenas me di la vuelta para ir en su búsqueda, Sebastian entro a la estancia, trayendo consigo tres trozos grandes de madera, que acomodo en su lugar antes de encenderlos.

El fuego ilumino la estancia débilmente, dejándome ver con más claridad el inexpresivo rostro del demonio, que observaba las llamas sin mucho interés. Parecía enfadado.

-Algo te molesta –hice notar – ¿Qué es?

Ignorando mis palabras el mayor se mantuvo parado frente al fuego, sin apartar la vista de él.

Mordiéndome los labios me acerque a uno de los sillones donde había una manta blanca doblada cuidadosamente, mientras me deshacía de los zapatos, medias y el chaleco, pues estos seguían empapados. Tomando la manta me envolví en esta y regrese al lado del demonio, disfrutando del calor que el fuego daba a mi cuerpo.

El sonido de la tempestad fuera de la casa era lo único que rompía con el silencio en la estancia. Estar de esta forma frente al calor de la chimenea en compañía de Sebastian me hubiera parecido una actividad bastante placentera y agradable, de no ser por la tensión casi palpable en el ambiente. No podía evitar preguntarme si él pensaba lo mismo, aunque sabía casi con total seguridad que la respuesta era no.

De reojo pude ver que los ojos del demonio me observaban con un "algo" que lograba poner mi piel de gallina. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué me resultaba tan intimidante? ¿Acaso aquel brillo en sus ojos era…deseo? No…no podía ser…Mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Soltando suspiro y dándome una bofetada mental, me obligue a alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-oye... -comencé a decir, mirando hacia mis pies, con la intención de preguntar la razón de que el shinigami de cabellos grises supiera todas las cosas relacionadas a los demonios, suponiendo que tal vez mi padre era quien le había contado todo aquello –…¿Undertaker…? –apenas decir aquel nombre levante nuevamente la mirada al ver como el demonio se volvía hacia mí con enfado plasmado en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Te interesa aquel idiota? –inquirió con sorna, haciendo una mueca de lado.

-¿Qué? –Di un paso atrás, shockeado por la actitud del más alto, sin evitar sentir como la sangre se aglomeraba en mi rostro al recordar las acciones del peligris en la tienda –No…, yo solo…

Girándose hacia mí con rapidez, y tomándome de un brazo firmemente, el pelinegro me impidió continuar, sin dejar de observar mi rostro con ira contenida al tiempo que su mano se cernía con cada vez más fuerza en torno a mi extremidad.

-Sebastian, suéltame –pedí calmadamente, aparentando una serenidad que dentro de mí no tenía.

-¿¡A que estás jugando!? –continuo, levantando la voz.

Tragando saliva comencé a perder la paciencia para con el mayor, pues no parecía que fuera a calmarse, por lo que colocando mi mano libre sobre su brazo trate de apartarlo sin mucho éxito, únicamente consiguiendo que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte.

-Me estas lastimando… –le hice saber, mirando aquellas gemas rojas, tratando que mi voz no se quebrara.

-¿¡Quieres saber que me molesta!? –Grito jalándome, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros – ¡TODO! ¡Por ti estoy en medio de problema que no deberían importarme!

Abriendo los ojos a más no poder, sentí que un gran peso me caía encima y me robaba la respiración. Culpa. Sentía culpa de todo por lo que estábamos pasando….

-Estoy harto… -mascullo con intenciones de decir más…pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerándolo, pues a pesar de todo, a pesar del sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía, no era tan idiota como para aceptar aquello completamente, pues jamás había sido mi intención que él se viera involucrado en todo esto.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no…? –Respondí calmadamente, antes de perder los estribos, dándole una bofetada que logro descolocarlo lo suficiente como para liberarme – ¡ODIO ESTO! ¡LO ODIO! –grite a todo pulmón, colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás. Aun con la impotencia haciendo mella en mi cabeza, seguí repartiendo empujones que no lograban moverlo, lo cual aumentaba mi enfado.

Tan solo fue cuestión de segundos para que un inesperado golpe en el rostro me mandara directo al suelo, logrando enfriar mi cabeza dejándome en shock. Sebastian jamás me había golpeado…

No pude siquiera tratar de levantarme, cuando el demonio se colocó encima de mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera, y sosteniendo mis manos por sobre mi cabeza con una sola de las suyas, mientras que con la otra apresaba mi quijada, haciéndome imposible ladear el rostro a cualquier lado.

-¿Tienes idea de la frustración que siento? –Pregunto en un susurro, con una ligera sonrisa digna de un psicópata –Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato –continuo, subiendo un poco el tono –Te cuide y ayude a obtener tu venganza tal como prometí. ¡Fui tu perro, soportando todos tus estúpidos juegos y al final no recibí nada a cambio! –bramo con los ojos brillando y unos filosos colmillos asomándose de entre sus labios.

Lo sabía. Sabía y entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. No había sido justo lo que había pasado. Él había hecho todo por mí sin recibir la ansiada recompensa que habíamos acordado, y que sobre todas las cosas se merecía.

-Lo siento –dije en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver aquel rostro que solo reflejaba desprecio hacia mí.

Soltando un hondo suspiro, el demonio apoyo la cabeza sobre mi pecho por escasos segundos, antes de levantarse con languidez, dejándome libre. Sin decir nada más, salió de la estancia, y subió por las escaleras, dejándome completamente frente al fuego, que no lograba darle a mi cuerpo ningún tipo de consuelo o calidez.

¿Qué podía hacer? La impotencia me hacía querer gritar a todo pulmón. Él había sido mi mayordomo, mi demonio, mi pieza de ajedrez más querida de todas…y aun ahora seguía a mi lado, aunque no por las mismas razones de antes. No podía simplemente seguir con él hasta conseguir el amuleto, y después dejarlo partir así como así, con las manos vacías… pero tampoco tenía nada que darle, no me quedaba nada; además, ¿qué le puedes dar a quien puede tenerlo todo?

Casi inconscientemente, recordé minutos atrás cuando el pelinegro se había enfadado al escuchar el nombre del shinigami salir de mis boca, ¿Por qué se había enfadado?

_"Los celos no solo aplicaban al amor, sino también al simple deseo de tener algo que alguien más tiene. Está relacionado estrechamente con la codicia."_

-¿celos…? –me pregunte en un hilo de voz, incapaz de creer que aquel sentimiento existiera en el demonio, pero si analizaba la situación con cuidado, todo parecía llevar a eso…

Sebastian había cambiado considerablemente de humor cuando estuvimos con Undertaker, quien me había tocado como siempre, para molestar, pero esta vez incluso me había abrazado y dado un beso… ¿y si había sido eso lo que había hecho enfadar al demonio porque quizá…él quería hacer lo mismo…?

Levantándome lentamente del suelo acomodando la manta sobre mí de nueva cuenta, me quede parado y sin moverme por un rato, pensando y pensando en cualquier cosa que contradijera a lo anterior, pero no encontraba nada...

Deseo. Si eso era lo único que Sebastian sentía hacia mí, ya sabía que darle como pago…por más pánico que me diera pensar siquiera en ello …Ahora que si lo que pensaba estaba mal, podía pedirle que simplemente terminara con todo matándome, para que fuera libre de irse.

Con las manos temblando me infundí valor mentalmente antes de ponerme en marcha, saliendo del salón y subiendo las escaleras para buscar al pelinegro.

-¿a esto he llegado? –me pregunte mentalmente embozando una sonrisa que de inmediato cambio de dirección en mi rostro, mientras el nudo en mi pecho y garganta se hacían presentes, pero no me iba a echar para atrás…

Distinguiendo la única habitación con la puerta cerrada, me dirigí a esta con pasos vacilantes hasta finalmente detenerme frente a ella, para colocar mi mano sobre el pomo tomando una bocanada de aire antes de girarlo y abrir.

-Vete –escuche la voz del demonio, que mirando por la ventana permanecía ajeno a mi presencia.

-Sebastian –llame sin hacer caso a sus palabras, adentrándome en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí –yo…

-No quiero tus disculpas, así que lárgate –interrumpió dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia mi amenazantemente.

Bajando la mirada tome valor y deje que la manta se deslizara por mi cuerpo, haciendo dudar al mayor, que detuvo su andar debido a la confusión.

Tomando un suspiro enfoque mis ojos en los suyos, poniendo atención y notando que en un breve instante su mirada se posaba en la piel de mi cuello y parte del pecho que quedaba al descubierto.

Apretando los dientes, di algunos pasos para quedar de frente a él, que permanecía expectante a mis movimientos.

-Sé que no es lo que habíamos acordado, y que no es lo que realmente quieres –comencé, cerrando los ojos y manteniendo la cabeza gacha –Pero ya que no puedo darte mi alma, eres libre te tomar lo que quieras de mí. Incluso si así lo quieres, mátame y termina con todo esto ya.

No podía describir la vergüenza que sentía en este momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, ¿Qué era lo pero que podía pasar si no aceptaba mi propuesta? Solo que me echara a patadas de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo yo no estaba presente para ayudarte, hacías esto? –pregunto con desdén, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, subiéndola hasta mi cuello, perdiéndose detrás enredándose en mi cabello antes de jalarlo para obligarme a verlo a la cara, haciéndome soltar un jadeo –No tienes mucha diferencia a un zorra ¿o no?

Mordiéndome la lengua me abstuve de responder, sintiendo como sus frías e hirientes palabras se clavaban en mi pecho. No estaba seguro de si hablaba enserio o solo lo decía para molestarme.

-¿No vas a responder? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño, antes de colocar la otra mano detrás de mi cintura, jalándome para pegarme a su cuerpo.

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar me limite a negar con la cabeza débilmente.

-En ese caso…te tomare la palabra –susurro sonriendo y dejando al descubierto sus peligrosos colmillos.

De alguna forma sabía que lo que estaba por pasar solo lastimaría mi corazón más de lo que ya estaba…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Y eso fue el capítulo 4! c: Si te gusto deja un review con tu opinión por favor, te lo agradeceré bastante ^^

Les hago un anuncio increiblemente importante (yo se que es importante para ustedes 7u7r): En el próximo capítulo hay lemon *susurra en la/el oido del lector* muajajaja *caen rayos(?* ¿les parece bien?

Bueno, subo continuación en aproximadamente 10 días o menos :) Animenme, lo necesitare ._.(?

Estamos a probable capítulos para el final!

Que estén bien! Besos!

**~Mizuki Nozomi~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Bueno, perdón por la demora para este capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas para poder escribirlo debido a su contenido (desde que murió mi laptop, escribir fanfics se a convertido en toda una misión suicida jajaja...ah~)

En fin. Esté es -probablemente- el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero les guste (y no me odien O.O )^^

Un agradescimiento especial a: Mangetsu Youkai, SoyUnDinosaurio, Beth Molina, Kiscia, watashi, y DulceMaiden por sus hermosisimos reviews c´: De verdad les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo *llora gaymente*

Bien, ya les dejo leer a gusto ^^

Mas notas al final del cap. ;)

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPÍTULO 5

_-En ese caso…te tomare la palabra –susurro sonriendo y dejando al descubierto sus peligrosos colmillos. _

_De alguna forma sabía que lo que estaba por pasar solo lastimaría mi corazón más de lo que ya estaba…_

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, el demonio ataco mis labios en un beso hambriento e impetuoso, mordiendo mis labios y aprovechando mi sorpresa para introducir su lengua en mi boca, paseando por toda mi cavidad haciendo chocar nuestros dientes. El sabor metálico de la sangre solo confirmaba que lo que sentía resbalar por mi mentón era un hilo rojo, producto del fiero tacto que el demonio me brindaba.

La mano que tenía detrás de mí se movía de arriba abajo por toda mi espalda, pegándome más a su cuerpo, mientras que, aun sosteniendo parte de mi cabello, me impedía separarme de él en busca de algo de aire. Tras varios segundos, el demonio finalmente rompió el beso, dejándome llenar mis pulmones de aquel vital elemento, mientras soltaba varios jadeos. Sentía mi rostro caliente, y mi cuerpo temblaba un poco, aunque no de frio.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro me levanto del suelo abrazándome por la cintura, al tiempo que sus labios se posaban sobre mi cuello, olfateándolo como un lobo a su comida antes de comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo sin delicadeza alguna, lastimando mi piel.

Inconscientemente mis manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, tratando de empujarlo. Apenas note lo que estaba haciendo, me apresure a quitar las manos, abriendo los ojos para toparme con aquellas gemas rojas que parecían destilar fuego.

-Nh...es… -me obligue a callarme, al sentir el colchón en mi espalda y a Sebastian sobre mi cuerpo.

No tenía sentido negar el pánico que estaba sintiendo, el miedo que comenzaba a recorrer cada poro de mi cuerpo, al igual que los nervios que hacían temblar mis manos. Quería que se detuviera, quería que me soltara. No deseaba estar con el de esta forma a pesar de que yo mismo era quien había elegido que las cosas fueran así.

Consciente de que el mayor me observaba, ladee la cabeza a un lado, evitando su mirada y tratando de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi mente lejos de mi cuerpo.

-Ciel –llamo en un ronroneo, antes de volver a estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

Con un nudo en la garganta y la tensión haciendo mella en todo mi ser, sentí sus frías manos colarse por debajo de la camisa, dejándome la piel de gallina con el solo rose de sus uñas, que se cernían en mi piel como evitando que tratara de escapar, a pesar de que no hacia tal cosa.

Liberando mis labios, el demonio hizo pedazos aquella prenda sin cuidado alguno, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, logrando que mi corazón se acelerara a más no poder.

\- ….Sebastian…-susurre con voz quebrada al sentir sus dientes en torno a uno de mis pezones.

Tragando saliva reprimí un gemido cuando sus uñas arañaron mis costados al quitarme lo que quedaba de camisa. Me faltaba la respiración, el aire me parecía era pesado, y mi vista no me permitía ver nada con claridad debido a las lágrimas acumuladas.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, sentí sus manos en torno a mis piernas, abriéndolas para colocarse en medio de ellas, para después comenzar a quitarme el pantalón rompiéndolo por uno de los costados.

Sin parar de lamer y chupar la piel de mi pecho, el mayor se deshizo de su ropa también, botándola lejos y dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su torso, pecho y brazos, con músculos que sobresalían un poco sin llegar a ser exagerados en lo absoluto.

-Dulce –murmuro embozando una sonrisa, antes de meter con rapidez una mano bajo mi ropa interior, logrando hacerme sacar un gritillo debido a la sorpresa.

Apretando los dientes trate de mantenerme quieto, pero me era imposible, pues el demonio masajeaba mi miembro sin delicadeza alguna y de forma rápida. Incapaz de aguantar ese ritmo lleve mis manos hasta su brazo para detener aquel contacto, pero apenas lo toque me vi con estas por encima de mi cabeza, aprisionadas con una sola de las suyas.

-¡Sebastian…! –exclame tratando de liberarme. Aunque no quería mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él; sentía que estaba a punto de correrme, pero el demonio me lo impedía al apretar mi miembro.

-Todavía no, Ciel –gruño con cinismo, sin perder aquella sonrisa psicópata que tanto me molestaba y asustaba.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que me viera totalmente desnudo ante él, sintiéndome humillado ante sus burlones ojos que me inspeccionaban a detalle mientras se relamía los labios dejando ver los peligrosos dientes en un gesto de total deseo…que…me hacían recordar a…

-Sebastian…suéltame… -susurre con los ojos abiertos como platos y la desesperación haciéndose presente, llevándome a tratar de soltarme de su agarre – ¡suéltame!

No podía, no quería seguir. Él…ellos…todos… ¡me había visto de la misma forma en el pasado! Mi cuerpo sucio y débil, incapaz de defenderme, incapaz de huir…no quería recordar eso pero las imágenes aparecían en mi cabeza sin tregua alguna, haciéndome temblar mientras luchaba por liberarme.

Ignorando mis palabras el pelinegro soltó mi miembro y tomo un pedazo de tela que uso para atar mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con gran rapidez.

-¡No, Sebastian! –gruñí aun debatiéndome. El terror comenzaba a corroer cada parte de mí; el recuerdo de otras manos sobre mi cuerpo, de golpes, insultos, heridas…

Soltando una carcajada, el mayor me tomo por uno de mis tobillos tratando de hacer que mantuviera las piernas quietas, pero eso era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. No podía con esto.

-¡Detente por favor! –suplique cuando rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y me obligo a quedar boca abajo en la cama, incapaz de liberarme del peso de su cuerpo.

Colocando una mano sobre mi espalda baja, el demonio me impidió levantarme, manteniéndome con las piernas medianamente abiertas con apoyo de mis rodillas, y de tal forma que mi cadera quedaba elevada y mi rostro contra el colchón.

Con movimientos frenéticos logre deshacerme de las ataduras en mis muñecas, rompiéndolas, pero eso no sirvió de nada, pues mi fuerza era simplemente inútil contra Sebastian, que sin dudarlo metió dos dedos en mi boca, dejándome perplejo por tal acción. Al recobrarme de la sorpresa quise morderlo, pero adelantándose a mis acciones saco aquellos dígitos y los deslizo desde mi hombro derecho hasta mi espalda, bajando por esta de forma continua haciéndome estremecer.

-Nh…¿Qué…estas…? –quise protestar pero simplemente me quede helado cuando de repente aquellos dedos bajaron más y más, acariciando mi entrada por unos segundos antes de adentrarse en esta sin reparar en mis quejas y forcejos -¡…detente!

Jadeando apreté entre mis manos las sabanas bajo de mí, sintiendo como de mis ojos escurrían algunas lágrimas que era incapaz de seguir conteniendo.

Movimientos burdos, caricias secas, y mordidas descuidadas sobre mis hombros. Eso era lo único que mi ex mayordomo me brindaba, dejándome en claro que las esperanzas que había tenido en el pasado de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos jamás debieron haber existido.

Gimiendo de dolor al sentir que los dedos en mi interior se movían con fuerza simulando estocadas, mordí mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, tratando de contener los gritos que insistían en querer salir de mi boca.

Un jadeo de boca del demonio me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, pues a la par de este retiro sus dedos. No pasó nada de tiempo cuando algo más grande, caliente y húmedo se restregó contra mí, tanteando mi entrada.

-No lo hagas… -susurre con un hilo de voz, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sin darle importancia a mis palabras el demonio metió su miembro, apenas un poco, haciéndome retorcer y tratar de alejarme, pero aquello me era imposible.

-…para…deten…detente –gemí por culpa de aquella sensación de molestia -¡ah!

Mordiendo mi hombro hasta enterrar sus colmillos en mi piel, el mayor se introdujo por completo en mí, haciéndome soltar un grito que resonó en la habitación y dejo mi garganta cosquilleando.

-¡DU…DUELE! –farfulle arqueando la espalda y mordiendo una de mis manos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse con fuerza, tomando velocidad conforme pasaban los minutos, ignorando todas y cada una de mis peticiones para que se detuviera.

Hubo un momento en el que creí que me dejaría en paz, pues había salido de mí, parando con las caricias, pero aquello fue solo para poder darme la vuelta, antes de volver a penetrarme sin compasión alguna, colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros para poder llegar más hondo.

El dolor, la impotencia. No podía hacer nada más que llorar y rogar que esto terminara pronto, que el dolor desapareciera y que al abrir los ojos todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Con ayuda del cabello, la oscuridad, y mi propio deseo, me negué a volver a abrir los ojos, pues no quería ver el rostro de la persona que tanto daño me hacía en un intento momentáneo de negación a la realidad.

Lamiendo mí pecho, el demonio acelero el ritmo de las envestidas mientras llevaba una mano a mi miembro, masajeándolo a su mismo ritmo, provocando que en un gemido ahogado terminara corriéndome.

Acelerando el movimiento, el pelinegro término viniéndose dentro de mí algunos segundos después, haciéndome soltar un último y débil grito producto del dolor que su esencia provoco en mí ya lastimado interior, antes de simplemente perder la conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, fijando la vista en la única ventana de la habitación por la cual apenas entraba un poco de luz lunar, haciendo ver el lugar desolado y vacío.

Ignorando el dolor en mi cuerpo trate de incorporarme, llevándome una gran sorpresa al notar un brazo sobre de mí que me impidió tal acción al estar enroscado en torno a mi cintura. Apartando aquella extremidad con cuidado antes de sentarme con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera, descubrí a Sebastian recostado a un lado mío, completamente dormido; eso era raro, aunque según recordaba desde hace varios días (si no es que semanas) no había hecho tal cosa, por lo que quizá había llegado a su límite o algo así.

Tragando saliva me hice de una de las sabanas esparcidas en la cama, envolviendo mi cuerpo en ella antes de levantarme con increíble cuidado para no hacer ruido.

A cada movimiento que hacia me sentía morir debido al dolor que eso representaba, pero no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más en la habitación al lado de aquel demonio que dormía con increíble tranquilidad tras haberme roto todas las ilusiones que alguna vez había tenido por el…y que aun a pesar de todo seguía teniendo. ¿Cómo puede es posible seguir amando a alguien que solo te hace daño? ¿Tan masoquista era mi corazón?

Poniéndome en pie, camine con suma lentitud hasta la puerta, ayudándome de las paredes para no caer -pues mis piernas apenas podían responderme- saliendo de la habitación y continuando con mi caminata hasta llegar al cuarto más alejado, en donde apenas llegar me dirigí al baño, donde hice llenar la bañera girando el grifo para después adentrarme en el agua ignorando totalmente su frialdad.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados comencé a limpiar mi adolorido cuerpo, sintiendo escocer cada una de las heridas en mi piel, de las cuales aun escurría algo de sangre.

Apretando los dientes me encargue de mi entrada, sin evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos debido a la tortura que resultaba esa acción.

Considerándome que era suficiente, abrí los ojos, tratando de ignorar el color rojizo del agua debido a la mezcla de esta con mi propia sangre. Fue necesario vaciar la bañera y llenarla nuevamente para poder enjuagarme.

Apenas termine me envolví en una toalla y busque en los armarios algo de ropa que me sirviera para vestir pero lo único útil que encontré fueron algunas gasas que use para cubrir las heridas que aun sangraban. Al final -y a falta de algo mejor para cubrir mi cuerpo- termine usando una bata de baño que por su tamaño me era necesario alzar para que no arrastrara en el suelo.

No sabía qué hora era pero seguro aún faltaba un rato para el amanecer. Afuera aun llovía, pero no con tanta fuerza como hace unas horas por lo que era seguro que pronto la tormenta pararía.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Cuando lo viera cara a cara… ¿Qué debía hacer? La respuesta era muy clara…

Era algo extraño que a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenia de llorar, no podía hacerlo, o más bien me negaba a ello. Mi corazón exigía que me desahogara, pero sentía que incluso las fuerzas para ello me faltaban, por lo que tan solo me concentre en alguna otra cosa que distrajera, eligiendo para eso el hambre que sentía, así que casi automáticamente me dirigí a la concina con máximo sigilo, para buscar algo de comer, pero apenas llegue a esta un sonido en la ventana que estaba a mis espaldas me hizo girarme con rapidez, alarmado.

-o-o-o-o- SEBASTIAN -o-o-o-o-o-

Era normal que estuviera tan cansado, ¿pero desmayarse? Eso era algo exagerado a mi parecer. Hubiera podido seguir haciéndolo con él por un buen rato más, pero su indisposición me había hecho perder las ganas, por lo que apenas cayo rendido salí de su interior y me recosté a su lado, con extrañas ganas de dormir.

Muy rara vez el sueño acudía sin petición alguna. Era en esas ocasiones en las que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que solo la inconciencia era capaz de brindarme, pero esta vez durante mi letargo me había sentido inquieto, y aquella sensación solo desapareció cuando abrace contra mí al inconsciente niño a mi lado, que soltando un quejido entre sueños se había dejado hacer como si de un muñeco se tratara.

La sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos era extraña pero confortante, por lo que solo fue cuestión de segundos para caer dormido, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz.

Por un segundo, desee que el tiempo se detuviera para jamás separarme de él…

-o-o-o-o

Consiente del débil sonido de la lluvia que chocaba contra la ventana, abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez, tomando un hondo respiro antes de incorporarme en la cama volteando a un lado de esta en espera de ver el delicado cuerpo de mi antiguo amo ahí, pero…no estaba.

Poniendo en alerta todos mis sentidos me concentre en encontrar a Ciel con ayuda del sello, mientras localizaba mi ropa entre las cobijas y el suelo y comenzaba a vestirme.

Fue justo en el momento en el que me abotonaba la camisa, cuando note una mancha de sangre en esta, quedando atónito al notar que el olor no era otro que el del azulino. Abriendo los ojos como platos me di la vuelta para ver la cama en la que había estado recostado con él, sintiendo que mi respiración se detenía al notar que las sabanas y gran parte del colchón estaban pintados con aquella sustancia carmesí.

Yo…recordaba que había estado con él…y en algún momento se había negado en continuar, cosa que me había enfadado bastante. Asumí que su objetivo era solo jugar conmigo; primero provocándome y después negándose a seguir, tal como había hecho, pero después otra idea aún más irritante y molesta se había formado en mi cabeza: Que él deseaba que alguien más estuviera en mi lugar y por ello había tratado de detenerme. Eso me había segado por completo…pero ¿al grado de hacerlo sangrar? ¿De lastimarlo?

Como demonio esto no tenía por qué afectarme, no era algo del otro mundo, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, como si lo que había hecho de verdad hubiera sido un error, ¿pero lo era?

Sabiendo que el menor se encontraba en la planta baja –más concretamente en la cocina-, salí de la habitación en su búsqueda, sin hacer ningún ruido.

A través de las ventanas podía verse algo de luz que iluminaba la casa débilmente. El sol había comenzado a salir.

Llegando a la cocina note que la puerta de esta estaba abierta. Ciel estaba a ahí, parado frente a la ventana dándome la espalda, vistiendo una bata de baño color blanco que le quedaba grande.

A un lado, en la barra frente él, había galletas en una charola, y un vaso y un plato con leche que me dejaban algo confundido.

Adentrándome en la cocina aprovechándome de la distracción del menor -que mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si observara algo entre sus brazos- note que movía la boca, como si estuviera diciendo algo, por lo que poniendo más atención fui capaz de oír la suave canción que salía de entre sus labios en un delgado y fino hilo de voz.

_-"El futuro que yace al final de esta tristeza  
solo tiñe de azul a este corazón asustado  
En este hermoso mundo que fue manchado con mentiras…" _

Callo de repente, dejándome decepcionado, pues quería seguir escuchando aquella canción, a su hermosa voz recitando aquella nostálgica melodía. Aun sin notarme, el menor embozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al tiempo que se escuchaba un ronroneo que me hizo acercarme para comprobar de qué se trataba, pues obviamente no le pertenecía a él. _  
_A solo unos pasos del azulino, note a la criatura que sostenía en brazos con cariño. Se trataba de un gato, de quizá apenas 2 años de edad. Su pelaje era negro, con el pecho, patas, y parte de la trompa color blanco. Sus ojos amarillos-verdosos estaban entrecerrados sin dejar de ver el rostro del conde como si este fuera un bálsamo para él, sin parar de ronronear.

Aquella escena era toda una belleza. Una criatura con gran presencia a pesar de su tamaño que, además de su hermosura, brillaba por su inteligencia y forma de ser. Ciel.

Sin perder la sonrisa el azulino deposito un sutil beso en la cabeza del minino, antes de colocarlo en una cama improvisa hecha con algunas toallas y una olla grande enfrente suyo.

-Descansa –susurro dándole una última caricia en la cabeza, antes de que el animal se quedara dormido.

-Creí que eras alérgico a ellos –me decidí a hablar, dando otro paso entrante.

Casi inmediatamente me arrepentí de aquella acción, al notar el cuerpo del menor se tensaba como si intuyera peligro, siendo yo quien lo provocaba.

-…al parecer ya no lo soy –dijo después de un rato, acomodándose la bata antes de darse la vuelta para encararme –Igual me sorprendí de ello.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al notar el estado físico en el que se encontraba. Su rostro tenía un color increíblemente pálido, había ojeras bajo sus ojos, mientras que estos últimos carecían de su peculiar brillo. Se veía más pequeño y frágil, como si al cualquier simple toque fuera a desmoronarse; además, su labio inferior tenía una herida bastante notable que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar.

La expresión que mantenía era neutra, pero sus expresivos ojos –que mantenía fijos en el suelo -no podían ocultar un deje de tristeza y miedo que me hacían sentir mal.

-¿Por qué bajaste?

-Me dio algo de hambre –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pegándose más a la barra, queriendo establecer más distancia entre nosotros. Parecía decir la verdad, pero a aquella respuesta igual parecía faltarle algo más.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte al fin, sin dejar de observar sus reacciones.

-…bien –dijo frunciendo los labios con aquella actitud orgullosa que tanto lo caracterizaba, como si no hubiera razón para preguntar aquello, aunque era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

-Tu cuerpo –mencione con intención de provocarlo -¿está bien?

Con una sonrisa me acerque a él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, que se mantenía rígido en su lugar.

Por alguna razón sentía las ganas de besar sus labios como un saludo de buenos días, tal como hacían las parejas recién casadas. A pesar de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento me agache un poco, pescando sus labios en un pequeño beso del que no se apartó, limitándose a quedarse quieto hasta que me separe de él, observando con detenimiento las largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos cerrados.

Queriendo volver a besarlo me acerque de nueva cuenta a sus labios, pero antes de poder tocarlos el menor me empujo con una de sus manos, corriendo hasta el lavabo en el cual apenas llegar se inclinó y comenzó a vomitar todo su desayuno.

-¿Es enserio? –Pregunte enfadado, casi gritando-¿Tanto te repugna besar a alguien que no sea aquel estúpido shinigami? ¿De…?

No pude seguir hablando, al notar como su vomito paso a ser más violento, siendo acompañado de algunas arcadas. Lo que salía de su boca ya no era lo que había desayunado…era sangre, sangre muy oscura.

-Ciel… -susurre corriendo a ayudarlo, llegando justo a tiempo, pues ya no podía ni mantenerse en piel.

Pasando una mano por su cintura para mantenerlo en piel, con la otra aparte el cabello de su rostro, preocupado al ver que la sangre no paraba de brotar. Fue tras varios segundos -en los cuales sentí la desesperación de ver, sin poder ayudar de otro modo al pequeño- cuando finalmente las arcadas que sacudían su cuerpo se detuvieron, al igual que aquel violento brote casi color negro proveniente de su boca.

Abriendo el grifo mientras trataba de regular su agitada respiración, el niño se enjuago la boca, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer algunas lágrimas.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –pregunte con vergüenza por mi actitud de hace un momento.

-…me estas lastimando… -murmuro con voz pastosa, colocando una mano sobre la mía que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-¿Eh? –exclame aflojando el agarre, fijando la vista en algo en lo que no había reparado.

Debido al movimiento, la bata de baño se había deslizado por sus hombros, dejando estos al descubierto al igual que una parte de la espada, donde había marcas de dientes, uñas, moretones…Estaba seguro de que había cosas peores bajo las gasas que cubrían varias partes, pero no estaba seguro de si quería verlo.

El estómago se me revolvió.

Al notar mi mirada sobre su cuerpo, Ciel se apresuró a acomodarse la bata, tirando en aquella acción una de las gasas que cubría su hombro, mostrando una herida que lucía muy dolorosa y aun sangraba un poco. Era una mordida, una muy profunda.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir. ¿Debía disculparme? No tenía por qué hacerlo ¿o sí?

-Sebastian… -llamo mi atención con voz quebrada –Necesito pedirte un favor.

Su cuerpo temblaba, al borde del colapso. Jamás lo había visto así…tan vulnerable.

-¿Cuál? –quise saber, tragando saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

-…mátame –soltó en un suspiro, con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus grandes y hermoso ojos con su cabello.

Me quede sin palabras, sin saber a qué venia aquella petición de su parte. ¿Era una broma? ¡Claro que tenía que serlo! Era…era imposible que me estuviera pidiendo aquello.

-¿¡A qué estás jugando ahora!? –Pregunte tomándolo de los brazos, haciendo quedar de frente a mí-¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso!?

-Eso debiste haber hecho desde un principio; desde el momento en el que cambie –murmuro con el mismo tono de voz que solo reflejaba dolor.

-¡…No empieces con eso ahora! –reclame frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo el tono –No…

-¡YO QUERIA MORIR! –Grito sosteniéndome por la camisa, dejándome ver su rostro lleno de ira y desconsuelo -¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

Respirando con agitación el azulino apoyo la frente contra mi pecho, comenzando a soltar sollozos. Yo…no sabía que hacer…

-En ese momento…quería dejar de existir de este mundo –musito débilmente, entre lágrimas y con voz estrangulada –No me queda nada en él, Sebastian, no tenía objetivo seguir viviendo al saber que no había nada para mí…

…¿Qué…había hecho?

\- Yo estaba dispuesto a darte mi alma, tal como habíamos acordado –continuo, llevándose una mano a la cara -pero no pude…Lo siento…lo siento de verdad…enserio hubiera preferido morir que llegar a todo esto.

-No…yo… -¿que se supone que debía decir? ¿¡Qué había hecho!? ¿Cómo había llegado todo a este punto? Yo…le había hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo y de forma inmerecida… ¡Tan solo anoche le había hecho algo horrible!

-Mátame –volvió a pedir, aprendo los dientes –Es mejor eso que seguir teniendo falsas ilusiones. No quiero seguir viviendo con esto… -coloco su mano libre sobre su corazón –Duele mucho…, ya no puedo soportarlo.

-¿De que estas hablando? –susurre colocando una mano sobre la suya, para descubrir su rostro, al tiempo que me hincaba en el suelo para poder estar a su altura.

Lentamente el azulino levanto su mirada, embozando una sonrisa que me hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero que a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos resultaba tan sublime…llena de calidez y tristeza.

-Te amo –dijo en un suspiro, antes de perder la sonrisa y volver a inclinar su rostro para así ocultarlo de mí –Por eso…por eso mátame….

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que algo dentro de mí se rompía. La venda sobre mis ojos se había caído demasiado tarde. Sus palabras me habían hecho entenderlo todo…incluso mis sentimientos hacia su persona. Era claro que…igual lo amaba…lo amaba tanto. ¿Cómo me había podido mentir a mí mismo por tanto tiempo?

Con manos temblorosas, rodee el cuerpo del menor atrayéndolo a mí con suma lentitud (Después de lo que le había hecho ahora me preocupaba por ser muy brusco… ¡que idiota!).

Mirándome con confusión, y aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Ciel coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, en espera de una explicación a mis acciones, que obviamente no le parecían lógicas.

-…Perdón –solté, abrazándolo, deseando con todo mi ser poder regresar el tiempo y no haberlo hecho sufrir nunca.

De verdad…yo merecía morir.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

Emm...con toda sinceridad...¿me odian? D: yo se que si! yo si me detesto! *corre en círculos* Aun no puedo creer lo que le hice a mi lindo shota D': Waaa, Sebby malo! te odio!(? (osea que me odio por hacerlo hacer aquello TnT)

Ah~ como sea...en el proximo cap. probablemente termine este fic. Les adelanto que tratare de hacerlo un final dramáticamente-tenso(uso mucho esa palabra ahora que lo pienso...)-y-lacrimoso. ^^ Espero les guste :)

Si el capítulo que acaban de leer les gusto, por favor dejen un review con su opinión; se los agradesceria mucho :) Es todo un placer para mi saber lo que piensan ustedes de lo que escribo, pues eso me ayuda a esforzarme mas para mejorar ^^

Nos leemos!

~Mizuki Nozomi~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola c:

Disculpen por la tardanza para este capítulo; lamentablemente no eh tenido internet debido a problemas de no-se-que-mierda-de-red que la estúpida compañía no podido solucionar ¬n¬ .Aunque siéndoles sincera no toda la culpa fue del internet. Verán, las cosas por acá tampoco están "muy bien". Tal como muchas personas (quizá al igual que ustede|s) eh tenido varios problemas con mi familia -mas concretamente con mi padre- y eso me tiene algo distraída y algo apática (ahahah, de por su lo soy jajaja).

En fin~ Una vez mas les pido disculpas por mi demora.

Pasando a un mejor tema xD Este capítulo es el ultimo como tal, y espero de todo corazón que les guste :)

Les agradezco mucho a: Mangetsu Youkai, MasterExpose, gemini in tauro, Kiscia, DulceMaiden, Guest, SOyUnDinosaurio, GI.21 y .3597 por sus hermosos reviews. Me animaron como no tienen idea c': Las/los amo! c:

Bueno...ya sin mas que decir, les dejo leer ya.

Mas notas (importantes) al final.

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

CAPÍTULO 6

_ -…Perdón –solté, abrazándolo, deseando con todo mi ser poder regresar el tiempo y no haberlo hecho sufrir nunca. _

_De verdad…yo merecía morir. _

_¿Por qué me haces esto? _

_No me hables con cariño, no pidas perdón y no me toques con delicadeza._ _No me confundas más de lo que ya estoy…_

-¿que…? –balbucee con voz quebrada, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero él se negaba a hacerlo, a lo que me quede quieto por unos segundos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no había dejado las cosas claras anoche?

Si lo que hacía era por mera compasión…quería que me soltara de inmediato.

-Por favor suéltame –pedí encogiéndome de hombros, pues el solo contacto con él me era doloroso física y emocionalmente.

Compadeciéndose de mi desconfianza y temor -tal vez- rompió el abrazo, pero sin soltar una de mis manos, que mantuvo sostenida sin señales de dignarse a dejarme ir.

-Perdón –repitió mirándome a los ojos, que mantenía abiertos en una mueca de sorpresa.

-No, ¿por qué…por qué te disculpas? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño, y negando con la cabeza torpemente.

No tenía sentido alguno…

-Ciel, anoche te hice algo…horrible –dijo a modo de respuesta, haciéndome desviar la mirada, pues la intensidad de sus ojos me dañaban, me hacían sentir débil, mareado –yo…

-Sebastian –interrumpí llevándome una mano al pecho –Lo que paso…ya no importa. No te lo reprocho, porque fui yo quien se ofreció a aquello. Tu hiciste lo que era justo y ya, por eso no tienes de que disculparte, pero…ya que tomaste todo de mí, por favor no hagas esto, ¡no juegues con mis sentimientos de este modo! –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin permiso alguno – ¡No quiero tu lástima!

-No, Ciel… -quiso hablar, colocando una mano en mi mejilla, pero la aparte de un manotazo, librándome de la otra también, dando varios pasos atrás hasta chocar contra la pared, donde me quede recargado, con piernas temblorosas.

-Ya no quiero seguir ¿no lo entiendes? –Susurre cerrando los ojos con fuerza –matam…

-¡NO! –grito llegando frente a mi increíblemente rápido, estampando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza con fuerza –Ciel, escúchame. No te voy a matar, y tú no vas a morir ¿entendiste? –hablo con seriedad, afilando sus ojos. ¿Cuánto más quería torturarme? -No lo voy a permitir, no entiendes que te…

-¡Solo te estoy causado problemas! –dije a mi vez, impidiendo que continuara, tragando saliva y buscando una forma de escapar, pero estaba aprisionado. La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme.

El mayor abrió la boca con planes de decir más. Sus labios se movieron pero no pude escucharlo. Su rostro se volvió borroso al tiempo que dejaba de sentir mis extremidades, antes de que la oscuridad se hiciera presente sumiéndome en ella.

-¡Ciel…! -escuche una voz llamarme, al mismo momento que me sacudían por los hombros – ¡Ciel, despierta!

Algo se apoyó sobre mi pecho unos segundos, antes de separarse para seguir con el zarandeo.

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto y la cabeza a punto de explotarme, abrí los ojos poco a poco, hasta que por fin pude ver con claridad a la persona que se mantenía inclinada sobre de mí, mirándome con gran preocupación.

-Despertaste –susurro en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, como si estuviera aliviado.

-¿Qué paso? –quise saber, tratando de incorporarme, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Estaba muy débil.

-Te desmayaste… -explico ayudándome a quedar sentado en el suelo –Fueron solo unos segundos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mirando a mí alrededor recordé todo antes de caer inconsciente, viendo que el minino que antes estaba durmiendo ahora me observaba sentado sobre la barra.

-Te llevare a la sala –aviso el demonio, antes de tomarme en brazos, como antes lo hacía…

Confundido me deje hacer, mientras trataba de aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

Apenas estuve sentado en uno de los sillones, note que mis piernas casi no me respondían, pero poco a poco las fuerzas regresaban a ellas. Los ojos aun me pesaban, pero era capaz de mantenerlos abiertos…sentía que si los cerraba otra vez quizá no podría volver a abrirlos.

El cuerpo me dolía a horrores, como si me hubieran clavado un montón de espinas en toda mi piel, y esta a su vez se veía aún más pálida que hace solo unos minutos, mientras que las venas se marcaban notoriamente ya no siendo color verdoso, sino más bien muy oscuro, casi negro, pudiendo compararse quizá a raíces…

-Creo que ya es tarde –murmure limpiando con la bata la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por mi nariz.

Sebastian se mantuvo callado, pasándome un pañuelo antes de dirigirse hacia una de las ventanas, por la que miro unos segundos antes de apretar los puños y regresar a mi lado.

-Ciel, necesito que hagas algo por mí –llamo hincándose enfrente, con una mirada de determinación que lograba mantenerme atento a sus palabras –Mantén los ojos abiertos hasta que regrese ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que los cierres.

-Pero…-quise protestar al no entender del todo sus palabras. ¿Acaso no me había escuchado? No tenía por qué hacer nada por mí.

-¡Ciel! –Levanto la voz, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas –Por favor hazlo. Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero por favor…

¿Por qué hacía esto?

-Si mueres no me lo voy a perdonar jamás –dijo de repente, embozando una diminuta sonrisa –Encontrare el sello y lo traeré.

Esto…no lo entendía. ¿A que venían aquellas palabras? ¿Sería acaso culpabilidad? ¿Por eso no quería que muriera?

-Cuando regrese debo decirte algo muy importante ¿sí? –Continuo, con ojos tristes –así que por favor prométeme que seguirás despierto.

Debía decirle que se callara, que me explicara de una vez a que se refería y que era lo que quería decirme, pero por alguna razón…

-Estaré despierto – le asegure, sin entenderme a mí mismo por tomar aquella decisión.

-Volveré pronto -me aseguro levantándose y depositando un beso sobre mi frente, que me dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

A pasos rápidos el demonio se alejó de mí dedicándome una sonrisa al tiempo que salía de la estancia y posteriormente de la mansión, dando un portazo, dejando en claro que tenía prisa…

Seguro de que el demonio se había marchado, comencé a respirar hondo, aguantando las ganas de gritar con fuerza para expresar mi desconcierto, aunque bien tampoco era como si tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo…tenía ganas de vomitar, y el hecho de saber que lo que saldría de mí no era otra cosa más que sangre no ayudaba de mucho.

¿Cuánto tardaría Sebastian en volver? Podía estimar que quizá una hora a lo mucho, pero tomando en cuenta que primero debía encontrar el sello quizá tardara un poco más…

¿De verdad aquello que buscábamos estaba ahí, en mi mansión? Si de verdad existía, ¿Por qué jamás lo había visto? Estaba seguro de que Sebastian conocía cada rincón de mi propio hogar…así que era obvio que el sello estaba más que bien escondido, pero él había dicho que lo traería y por más estúpido que sonara confiaba en él…pero la pregunta ahora era ¿yo quería eso? Obtener el sello no significaba que me salvaría, pero si así fuera… ¿Sebastian estaría conmigo? Quizá, eso me había dado a entender…pero ¿lo aria por lastima? ¿Solo por compadecer mis sentimientos? No quería eso.

-La lastima es más peor que el rechazo –sentencie levantándome del sofá agarrándome de este para mantenerme en pie. Si me quedaba sentado más tiempo terminaría quedándome dormido…Además, según recordaba, el dueño de este lugar tenía dos hijos, por lo que seguro había ropa adecuada para mí en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba…

Con pasos lánguidos logre llegar hasta las escaleras, que subí haciendo algunas muecas, pues el estómago me dolía al levantar las piernas. Apenas llegue arriba comencé a buscar en todas las habitaciones hasta dar con la indicada, pues en los armarios había ropa cercana a mi talla.

Al terminar de vestirme me mire al espejo, perdiéndome unos segundos en el aspecto que daba mi demacrado rostro, antes de fijarme en mi apariencia en general. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro que me arrastraba un poco por detrás de los talones, una camisa celeste algo holgada, saco negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que milagrosamente me quedaron casi a la perfección.

Conforme con mi apariencia actual regrese abajo, con planes de salir a esperar a Sebastian sentado afuera, pues quizá algo de aire fresco lograría quitarme el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir.

Apenas estuve en el recibidor un mareo me obligo a quedarme recargado contra la pared, esperando a que este se pasara, pero el sonido de algo caer en la sala me hizo regresar sobre mis pasos para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándome con que uno de los libros que estaban encima de la chimenea se había caído quedando abierto sobre la alfombra.

Respirando hondo varias veces me acerque para recogerlo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas debido a un mal paso.

Riendo de mí propia debilidad tome el libro con planes de mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, cuando una pequeña hoja de papel cayó de él. Por un momento creí que se trataba de un separador, pero al ver que tenía algo escrito bote el libro a un lado y tome la pequeña hoja, para leer lo que decía.

_"…y así, el ave de plumaje color carbón voló lejos del gorrión, dejando una promesa de regresar que no podría cumplir, pues en su destino estaba no volverse a ver…"_

Frunciendo el ceño observe aquel pedazo de papel por un rato, sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba al relacionar su contenido con mi propia realidad, a pesar de saber que aquello era algo estúpido…o quizá no tanto.

-Tonterías –musite levantándome del suelo y tomando asiento en el sillón, sin soltar aquella nota escrita con una caligrafía elegante y muy limpia. ¿Se trataba de algún pedazo de novela? ¿Alguna historia infantil? ¿Por qué la habían escrito?

Respirando hondo trate de relajarme, pues los nervios comenzaban a hacerse presentes. No pude evitar dar un respingo al sentir algo en una de mis piernas, pero al bajar la mirada me encontré con el gato que había metido a la casa anoche, al escucharlo maullar lastimeramente en la ventana. Me observaba como si esperara algo de mí, como si tratara de hacerme entender algo.

Tragando saliva leí nuevamente la nota en mis manos, sintiendo que el miedo dentro de mí crecía cada vez más, a la par del fuerte y rápido palpitar de mi corazón.

Impulsado por el presentimiento de peligro me levante con prisa, dándole una caricia en la cabeza al minino antes de correr hasta la salida dando un portazo apenas estuve afuera.

Con un atisbo de sonrisa escuche el relinchar de los caballos que nos habían traído hasta aquí anoche. Se encontraban a un lado de la casa, pastando. Al parecer Sebastian los había soltado anoche para que se refugiaran bajo un improvisado techo de madera.

Yendo hasta donde estaban aquellas criaturas decidí usar una de ellas para mi cometido, sin importarme casi nada la falta de silla. No había remedio, a pelo seria.

Creí que hacer que el caballo me obedeciera sería difícil, pues no contaba con correa o algo parecido, pero para mi sorpresa el mamífero se agacho al verme tratar de subir en él, haciéndome el trabajo mucho más fácil, cosa que le agradecí con una caricia en el cuello. Una vez bien acomodado arriba me sostuve de dos mechones de pelo, tratando de no molestarlo. Dándole un pequeño golpe con mi tolonés en sus costados, el animal comenzó a trotar hacia la salida sin objeción alguna, hasta llegar al camino, en donde comenzó a ganar velocidad hasta correr con toda la que tenía, como si sintiera mi desesperación por darme prisa en llegar a mi destino.

Con la respiración agitada y sintiendo que el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho cerré los ojos unos segundos, apretando los dientes, dispuesto a aguantar el dolor con tal de llegar cuando antes al lado de Sebastian.

**O-o-o-o-o SEBASTIAN o-o-o-o-O**

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía a través del bosque –acortando así la distancia a recorrer– pronto llegue a la mansión Phantomhive, encontrándola completamente solitaria. Al parecer el shinigami había cumplido con éxito el pedido de mi pequeño conde.

Sacando la llave escondida debajo de una roca en el jardín, abrí la puerta y me adentre en la gran construcción, dándole nula importancia a todo lo que se atravesaba a mi paso, corriendo a través de los pasillos de servicio hasta llegar al sótano, donde apenas llegar me quede quieto unos segundos, mirando a mi alrededor.

Dando un suspire camine de un lado a otro buscando desesperadamente el dichoso objeto que seguro estaba oculto en algún tipo de compartimiento, pero ¿dónde? Si de verdad estaba aquí lo hubiera encontrado hace mucho tiempo ¿o no? Conocía la mansión Phantomhive como la palma de mi mano, y este lugar en particular lo había limpiado varias veces en el pasado. No había forma de que hubiera algo aquí que hubiera pasado por alto…

Maldiciendo por lo bajo continúe con la búsqueda, sintiendo como la furia e impotencia se hacía presente conforme pasaban los segundos.

En un arranque de enfado lance una caja hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, respirando agitadamente en un intento de controlarme. ¿¡Dónde estaba esa maldita cosa!? ¡De ella dependía la vida de mi azulino!

Le había prometido regresar con el amuleto en mano, así que no podía fallarle…además, aun debía decirle que lo amaba. Si no lo había hecho hace un rato era porque el hecho de necesitar hacerlo me daría la presión suficiente para querer regresar lo más pronto posible. Definitivamente no permitiría que él muriera sin saber mis estúpidos sentimientos. Después de todo lo que le había hecho quería su perdón –aunque el dijera no quererlo- y para ello mi plan era que al terminar todo esto él se quedara conmigo, que nos quedáramos juntos los dos, así podía hacerlo feliz cada día, y aunque eso no remediara la culpa de mi corazón al menos me aria sentir mejor verlo sonreír…solo quería verlo sonreír de ahora en adelante…así que… ¡debía encontrar el sello!

Apretando los dientes seguí con mi frenética búsqueda, pensando muchas veces que quizá el shinigami había mentido sobre la ubicación del objeto, pero ¿Por qué? No parecía querer ver muerto al conde, sino más bien todo lo contrario, se había visto preocupado por su salud…

Odiaba decirlo, pero justo ahora necesitaba la presencia de aquel maldito shinigami, pues claramente el sabia la ubicación exacta del sello.

-¿Por qué no lo encuentro? –Inquirí con un hilo de voz -¿Por qué no lo encontré antes?

En esas simples preguntas estaban la respuesta de todo, lo sabía. ¿Cuál era la respuesta a ellas?

Cerrando los ojos me hundí en mis recuerdos, analizando cada imagen mental de las veces en las que había bajado a este lugar. No, jamás había visto nada fuera de lo normal, tampoco lo había sentido…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Quizá… –susurre antes de dar un hondo suspiro, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos, dejando salir mis alas y rodeándome a mí mismo con ellas, antes de dejar salir completamente mi lado demoniaco, sintiendo la energía a mi alrededor, energía que no era completamente mía.

A la par de mis alas, abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta, encontrándome con que la habitación era…diferente. Las paredes estaban llenas de escrituras color celeste por las que pasaban líneas que terminaban conduciendo hacia un solo lugar, formando un recuadro.

En medio de aquel cuadro estaba plasmado el símbolo de la familia Phantomhive. Detrás debía estar el amuleto. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Las escrituras en la pared eran demasiado poderosas como para simplemente destruir el compartimiento, podía sentirlo.

Sin duda Vincent había sido alguien inteligente. Había preparado todo para que cuando su hijo tuviera el cambio fuera capaz de encontrar sin problemas el sello, pues un humano no podía hacerlo.

Observando atentamente el emblema de la familia, note que debajo de este había escritas algunas palabras, con un estilo algo diferente a las demás.

"Si tu sangre vive, la familia también"

Claramente el mensaje era para Ciel…él era el único a quien Vincent podía a pasar su legado. ¿Acaso el menor debía estar aquí para abrir el compartimiento?

-No… -negué con la cabeza al tiempo que embozaba una sonrisa. Ya entendía aquellas palabras, y todo lo que necesitaba era justo lo que estaba usando ahora mismo.

Sin perder tiempo arranque un pedazo de mi camisa en el que había una mancha oscura. Era sangre del azulino que anoche -por mi culpa- había derramado. Tratando de no pensar mucho en aquello presione la tela contra aquellas palabras escritas en la pared, que con increíble rapidez se tiñeron de color rojo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción observe atentamente como la roca comenzaba a desmoronarse, cayendo al suelo hasta dejar a la vista aquel compartimiento que tanto había buscado. Ahí, acomodado en medio de este y del tamaño de la palma de mi mano había un emblema de plata unido a una fina cadena del mismo material.

Tomándolo entre mis manos observe el objeto con detenimiento. En el centro de aquel circulo perfecto de metal, con algunas incrustaciones de zafiro a su alrededor, había un sello de demonio color azul cobalto que brillaba con sutilidad haciéndose notar elegantemente. Era una estrella de 5 picos rodeada por un círculo similar a la circunferencia de un fino copo de nieve. Sin duda era lo que buscaba, casi podía decir que tenía el nombre de Ciel plasmado.

Colgando el emblema en mi cuello, lo oculte detrás de mi camisa, al tiempo que revertía la conversión y volvía a tener una apariencia más humana.

Entusiasmado abandone el sótano retomando mi carrera para regresar al lado del menor. Me hubiera gustado traerlo conmigo, pero sabía lo doloroso que debía ser para él tan solo moverse un poco, mucho más yendo en carrosa, pues el camino estaba lleno de varios baches. Igual podía haberlo cargado, pero eso me habría retrasado y lo que menos teníamos ahora era tiempo.

Saliendo de la mansión sin cerrar la puerta me dirigí hacia el sendero en el bosque por el que había cortado camino, pero justo antes de pisar este una flecha clavándose en el suelo frente a mí me hizo detenerme con brusquedad, al tiempo que una carcajada se hacía presente. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Apreté los dientes con ganas de darme un golpe en la cara.

-Salgan –sisee dándome la vuelta con lentitud, delatando mi creciente furia.

Siguiendo mis palabras el ambiente cambio por completo, inundando todo a mí alrededor de creciente tensión. Incluso el cielo azul fue opacado por nueves oscuras que aparecieron con rapidez.

Entrecerrando los ojos libere un poco de poder, haciendo que mis ojos brillaran y mis colmillos y garras se rebelaran. Si, ya podía verlos. Esparcidos cual ratas entre las sombras de los arboles frente a mí, se encontraba una numerosa cantidad de demonios agazapados, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes. Largo. –gruñí afilando la mirada, notando en aquellos rostros algo de duda.

-¿A pesar de tu fuerza crees poder ganarnos? –dijo una voz que, para mi desgracia, conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Keinz? –voltee a mi derecha, encontrándome al nombrado sentado en uno de los balcones de la mansión.

-Te advertí que nos veríamos muy pronto ¿no? –Rio acomodándose mejor el sombrero –No quería hacerte esperar mucho.

Esto estaba muy mal…no creía tener problemas con los demonios de abajo, pues claramente se veía que la mayoría eran débiles, pero si Astaroth participaba en la pelea podía que esto demorara algo de tiempo.

-Oye –llamo, colocando su dedo pulgar e índice bajo la barbilla – ¿y el pequeño Ciel? ¿Ya murió? Que malo eres. ¿Tú lo mataste? No…de lo contrario no estarías aquí ¿verdad? A menos que…hayas venido a dejar el cuerpo. Que amable. –Comento mirando el cielo con pose pensativa –Es una lástima, era lindo aquel enano, parecía un muñeco –embozo una gran sonrisa al puro estilo Cheshire, mostrando unos filosos colmillos.

¿Cómo estaría Ciel? ¿Qué tan tarde era? ¿Aún tenía tiempo?

_-Por favor resiste Ciel… -_rogué en mi mente, curvando un poco mis dedos, listo para cualquier movimiento.

-Señores y señoras –hablo la marioneta, levantándose del balcón, tomando una actitud seria pero con toque de diversión en la voz -ante ustedes, el gran Sebastian Michalis…

Apenas dijo esas palabras me señalo con un dedo, a lo que todos los demonios se abalanzaron contra mí sin perder nada de tiempo.

Soltando un grito de odio hice aparecer en una de mis manos la espada que mi hermano me había dado en el pasado, hace muchos años.

-¡Si así lo quieren, entonces mueran! –farfulle comenzando a moverme, cortando, golpeando, pateando los cuerpos que se aglomeraban a mi alrededor. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? No importaba, era imposible que me ganaran estas sabandijas.

¡Debía darme prisa, debía terminar esto pronto!

Dividiendo mi atención me mantuve atento a los movimientos de Keinz, esperando que en cualquier segundo se uniera a la lucha, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitaba a mirar a otro lado, como si lo que pasara le diera completamente igual.

¿Qué planeaba?

Cortinas de sangre, cuerpos mutilados, y gritos de dolor y odio. Solo se escuchaba eso. Matar a aquellos que solo estorbaban en mi camino me era gratificante, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora otro sentimiento opacaba aquello, haciéndolo ver como algo idiota y sin sentido….Necesitaba darme prisa.

Después de un rato de aquel ambiente de muerte, varios cuerpos quedaron regados en el suelo respirando con gran dificultad, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Justo al momento de cortar por la mitad a dos ratas más, fue cuando note que el demonio de cabello naranja bajo del balcón, dedicándome una sonrisa bastante extraña.

Con una carcajada el de ojos violetas se abalanzó contra mí sin mucho esfuerzo, dando golpes no muy fuertes que con gran facilidad logre bloquear o esquivar. Era un demonio de primer nivel, ¿Por qué daba golpes tan patéticos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Poco a poco la fuerza de los golpes fue subiendo de intensidad. Los demonios aún vivos se alejaron con gran esfuerzo del centro de la batalla, huyendo sin miramientos. Solo eran unos cobardes.

En el ensangrentado jardín de la mansión la marioneta y yo intercambiábamos zarpazos y cortes al viento. Mi espada había desgarrado el saco que él usaba y algo de sangre manchaba su camisa. Por mi parte solo tenía un corte en un brazo hecho con una daga de 30 centímetros que el titiritero sostenía con maestría.

No, esto no era una batalla. Él solo estaba jugando. ¿Qué planeaba?

-Oi, Sebastian –musito dando un salto para esquivar uno de mis golpes, quedando parado a unos metros de mí.

Sin decir palabra alguna espere que dijera algo más, pero al tratar de avanzar hacia él no pude, no podía moverme.

-Gane –canto con una gran sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, mostrándome como de sus dedos salían unos hilos. Siguiendo la trayectoria de estos mire con incredulidad como se esparcían en el suelo, agarrándose a este antes de volver a salir para rodear mi cuerpo por completo.

Con una carcajada el demonio jalo de las hebras haciéndome caer de cara al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Es fantástico saber que esta habilidad que tanto me costó adquirir a dado sus frutos –murmuro acercándose a mí con calma, jalando de los hilos nuevamente haciéndome quedar hincado –El sucesor de Lucifer a mis pies, ¿puedes creerlo?

Bufando como animal enjaulado trate de zafarme de aquellos finos hilos alrededor de mí, pero no podía. ¡Necesitaba soltarme! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que me había separado de Ciel? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¡Tenía que ir con el!

Estaba agotado, había perdido fuerzas al pelear con aquellos demonios de bajo nivel y había subestimado a Drossel. Esto estaba muy mal…

-Mi guerra contigo duro aproximadamente 2 siglos ¿cierto? Bueno, fue divertido Atratriel, pero ya es hora de que mueras –continuo el de sombras, jugando con la daga en sus manos sin perder su estúpida sonrisa – ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de que te mate?

Había…fallado…

Si, lo mejor ahora era que muriera. No podía vivir con la culpa dentro de mí, con saber que por mi fracaso Ciel estaría muerto de un momento a otro. No quería una vida sin él…

-Lo siento, Ciel… -dije tan bajo que el demonio frente a mí me miro extrañado al no entender mis palabras debido a su debilidad.

-Bien, Michaelis… -dio un paso atrás, arrojando la daga al aire antes de atraparla con maestría, tomando impulso antes de dirigirla hacia mi pecho con fuerza –_"Sayonara" …_

Cerré los ojos, esperando que aquel objeto de metal atravesar mi piel hasta llegar a mi oscuro corazón, pero…

Claramente pude escuchar un golpe seco, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de Astaroth, por lo que abriendo los ojos de inmediato pude ver que el demonio ya no estaba frente a mí.

Desorientado voltee a mirar a unos metros a mi lado, donde en el suelo se encontraban dos cuerpos girando, soltando gruñidos de dolor y enojo. Uno era el marionetista, mientras que el otro…

Mi corazón dio un gran salto, dejándome sin aliento.

-¡CIEL! –grite a todo pulmón al reconocer al azulino, quien con ojos brillantes y colmillos asomando entre sus labios trataba de soltarse del de cabello naranja, logrando con eso que se la pasaran girando el suelo.

¿¡Qué hacía aquí!? ¿¡Que estaba haciendo!?

Fue solo cuestión de segundos cuando el menor logro escabullirse del demonio de ojos violetas aprovechándose de su tamaño, estableciendo una distancia prudente entre él y su contrincante.

Era claro que Ciel apenas podía mantenerse en pie; su respiración era agitada y algo de sangre escurría por su boca y uno de los costados de su cabeza, pero sorprendentemente Drossel no estaba en mejores condiciones, pues al parecer entre tanto ajetreo la daga que antes sostenía había terminado clavada en su estómago.

Sacando el arma con un gruñido, el titiritero se abalanzó sobre el azulino tratando de golpearlo o cortarlo, pero haciendo gala de una agilidad que jamás había visto en él menor, este se las arregló para esquivar todos los ataques sin intención de rendirse hasta que yo lograra liberarme.

Fue justo en el momento en el que conseguía cortar una de las finas hebras que me mantenían inmóvil cuando escuche gritar al de ojos azules, haciéndome levantar la mirada solo para ver el momento justo cuando el demonio lograba asestarle una patada en el estómago mandándolo con gran fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, en el que choco estrepitosamente antes de caer boca abajo en el suelo de forma pesada.

-¿…Ciel…? –susurre, consiente de la falta de movimiento de su parte. No sabía si se trataba de mi propia debilidad o conmoción, pero…era incapaz de sentirlo.

Dentro de mí escuche que algo se quebraba con violencia…

-¿…Como…te atreves…? –musite con dificultad, pues casi involuntariamente mis dientes se hallaban apretados mientras mis labios se alzaban para exhibirlos.

Con un grito lleno de toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, deje salir mis alas sin pensar, de la forma más impetuosa que podía, y para mi sorpresa los hilos cayeron al suelo hechos trizas, sin dañar mis extremidades emplumadas.

Sin esperar a nada, y siendo controlado por la impulsividad que solo el odio y enfado puede brindar a cualquiera, ataque a la marioneta con un puñetazo en la cara lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarlo completamente distraído, logrando desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para no poder parar mi próximo golpe, que lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados.

Tratando de hacerme frente, la criatura dejo salir todo su poder al tiempo que trataba de atacarme de regreso, pero su fuerza ya no se podía comparar con la mía, lo sabía muy bien, por lo que haciendo gala de mi lado más sanguinario y cruel, atrape la mano que iba dirigida a mi rostro hecha un puño, y doblándola sin miramientos la hice romperse haciendo que el hueso estuviera a la vista.

Con un grito de agonía, el mayor trato de alejarse de mí, pero eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. Tal como el había dicho, era el momento de terminar….

Con una patada en los costados con la que quebré algunas costillas, hice que el de ojos violetas callera al suelo, y aprovechándome de eso me coloque encima de él, inmovilizando su cuerpo antes de soltar un zarpazo con las uñas en su mandíbula, haciendo que esta se desprendiera.

-Esto, es por él –sisee atravesando el pecho del demonio con mi propia mano, tomando su corazón y sacándolo del cuerpo antes de apretarlo con fuerza, destrozándolo, sintiendo gran satisfacción al sentir la sangre escurrir por entre mis dedos.

El demonio se revolcó en el suelo por unos momentos, agonizando, antes de finalmente quedarse quieto, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"Sayonara" –imite levantándome y limpiando mis manos rápidamente en la ropa del demonio.

Sin más demora corrí hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi pequeño conde, sintiendo que mis piernas eran increíblemente lentas. Apenas llegue me hinque a su lado, tomándolo en brazos y haciéndolo girar para poder ver su rostro.

-Ciel –llame apartando el cabello que cubría sus ojos, notando que estos se encontraban cerrados.

Con manos temblorosas agite un poco el frágil cuerpo, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada pasaba, por lo que me acerque un poco a su rostro, confirmando que aún estaba respirando, pero de forma increíblemente débil. Igual podía escuchar su corazón, que latía con cadencia.

-Ciel, ¿me escuchas? –lo moví un poco más, mientras que con mi mano libre me descolgaba el amuleto del cuello y se lo ponía a él, sonriendo un poco al ver como este brillaba como en el sótano, dando a entender que reconocía a su dueño -¡Ciel! ¡Despierta!

Con un gemido el menor frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos con gran lentitud.

-Sebastian…llegue a tiempo –susurro de forma apenas audible, embozando una sonrisilla – Estas bien…

¿Cómo podía alegrarse por algo así…? Por verme vivo. Este niño quería volverme loco, quería matarme con su ternura…

-Sí, estoy bien… -respondí dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tengo frio –dijo temblando un poco. Las ojeras bajos sus ojos habían crecido, y su cuerpo estaba aún más liviano. ¿El sello no servía? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ciel, no cierres los ojos –pedí al notar como pestañeaba cada vez con más lentitud – Por favor no los cierres ¿sí?

Mirándome a la cara el azulino negó con la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible.

-… ¿Qué es…lo que ibas…a decirme? –pregunto entrecortadamente, mirándome con el ceño levemente fruncido. Podía ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por seguir despierto.

El latir de su corazón era cada vez más débil; apenas podía escucharlo.

-Que… -respire hondo, tratando que mi voz no se quebrara –Que te amo, Ciel. Siempre te amé, pero me di cuenta muy tarde y lo lamento -un nudo en mi garganta me hizo hacer una pausa para respirar hondo –…Por favor no me dejes…

Con expresión dolida el menor me sostuvo la mirada, mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer algunas lágrimas.

Como sus latidos, su respiración igual fue haciéndose cada vez más lenta, más pausada y visiblemente dolorosa.

El azulino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero apenas empezaba a decir nada cuando volvió a cerrarla muy lentamente. Justo en ese momento la marca de nuestro contrato comenzó a difuminarse de su ojo derecho hasta perderse por completo. Ahora ambas gemas era azul zafiro, pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo la luz y el color, hasta finalmente quedar opacas y sin brillo, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

-…Ciel –llame a pesar de estar consciente de que su corazón ya no latía y su respiración había parado –Ciel… ¡Ciel! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Despierta! –mi voz subía de tono a cada palabras que salía de mi boca.

No…no podía estar muerto… ¡No podía dejarme! ¡Había prometido hacerlo feliz! ¡Que estaría a su lado y lo aria sonreír siempre!

-¡Por favor no me dejes! –suplique abrazando el frágil y frio cuerpo contra mi pecho, hundiendo mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello sintiendo que de mis ojos comenzaban a surgir varias lágrimas.

Jamás en todos mis años de vida había llorado, pues los demonios lo veíamos como algo absurdo y no teníamos ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero hoy…que sentía que mi corazón se marchitaba, que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y que algo oprimía mi garganta con fuerza…Era como si estuviera muriendo en vida.

-Ciel… - susurre dando rienda suelta a mi dolor, soltando sollozos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba debido a la impotencia – lo siento…por favor perdóname. Te amo, te amo tanto.

Siglos y siglos de errar en el mundo haciendo de todo; viajando, durmiendo por largas temporadas, peleando, alimentándome, embriagándome de todo lo que podía de mi mundo y la tierra, creyendo ser feliz con eso, pero…apenas poco más de tres años atrás, al buscar algo de comer había encontrado a Ciel, llegando a él sin saber del todo porque. En ese tiempo lo había protegido, cuidado, y amado sin darme cuenta…Esos habían sido años hermosos, los mejores de toda mi existencia, y solo hasta hace unas horas lo había sabido, y en tan solo unos segundos se había terminado todo para siempre.

-Fui un idiota –solté con voz ahogada, manteniendo abrazado a mi pequeño conde, negándome a soltarlo, negándome a separarme de él…

_"Una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresara"_

Ahora más que nunca entendía aquello que tantas veces había dicho apoyando con hechos su veracidad, pero aun así deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquella frase en particular no fuera una verdad absoluta.

Aun con mi rostro contra su pecho fui consciente del estupor en el que mi cuerpo se sumergía conforme pasaban los minutos. Las heridas ya no me dolían y estaban casi cerradas, por lo que era de suponerse que en quizá solo un rato más desaparecieran de mi piel. ¿Con el tiempo mi corazón igual sanaría? ¿La sensación de ahogo se iría? …No quería eso. Todo lo que restaba de mi existencia quería sentir el dolor apabullante de la perdida que hoy había sufrido. Tal como él había dicho una vez, no quería que el tiempo sanara mis heridas; de esa forma lo tendría en mi mente por siempre…

-¿Qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante, Ciel…? -pregunte en un hilo de voz, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes.

Estaba por separarme del cálido cuerpo con la idea de llevarlo dentro de la mansión, cuando caí en la cuenta de que…aquella calidez del pecho en el que estaba recargado mi rostro no podía ser posible…al igual que aquel creciente y rítmico palpitar que comenzaba a escuchar proveniente del mismo lugar.

-¿…y si…empiezas por decir otra vez…que me amas…? –escuche su voz, entrecortada y débil, pero serena y, tal vez, algo cohibida.

-… ¿Ciel? – susurre, sintiendo que una mano se posaba en mi cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad.

Mis lágrimas se detuvieron, el nudo en mi garganta desapareció, y mi corazón…mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con increíble rapidez, al borde de la taquicardia.

Abriendo los ojos como platos al entender de una buena vez que lo que está sucediendo era real, me separe del pecho del menor, enfocando mi mirada en su rostro inmediatamente, quedándome sin habla al ver sus brillantes zafiros libres de ojeras o cualquier tipo de imperfección, al igual que toda su nívea y pálida piel, y sus finos labios color crema.

La mano que antes me había estado acariciando, ahora descansaba sobre su estómago, y en ella, al igual que en la mía, había un sello, el mismo que el del amuleto que su padre le había dejado - el cual había dejado de brillar y cuya piedra se había tornado oscura debido a que todo su poder se había esfumado –y que ahora le pertenecía.

-Lo…lograste… -lo mire, completamente incrédulo, antes de embozar una ancha sonrisa, que era incapaz de demostrar toda la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

**O-o-o-o-o CIEL o-o-o-o-o-O**

No lograba entender lo que había sucedido. Estaba seguro de que mi momento había llegado cuando la inconciencia se había hecho de mí y la oscuridad había consumido mi cuerpo por completo, jalándome cada vez más hondo, hacia una luz que no podía ver al estar de espaldas a ella, pero que sabía que ahí estaba, esperando a que cayera en ella.

Entre aquellas sombras había escuchado la voz de mi demonio llamándome, y luego un sollozo compungido que me había hecho llorar a mí también, queriendo poder hacer algo para consolar a aquel que soltaba lágrimas por mí, lágrimas llenas de agonía que demostraban que las palabras dichas por mi antiguo mayordomo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran habían sido ciertas...

Era…increíble la forma en que las cosas se daban, las vueltas que daban la vida y lo cruel que esta podía llegar a ser.

-Ciel… -llamo una suave voz, que claramente pertenecía a una mujer.

A la par de esa voz sentí…calidez, amor…

-…hijo… -apenas era un susurro, un suave soplo, pero al fin pude reconocerla…Era mi madre.

-¿Mamá…? –pregunte, abriendo los ojos al sentir que mi cuerpo dejaba de bajar y una mano se posaba en mi espalda, empujándome hacia arriba con seguridad.

_-¿Qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante, Ciel…? -_escuche de nueva a Sebastian, esta vez más fuerte, como si estuviera muy cerca de mí.

-Te queremos hijo –mi padre…era la voz de mi padre.

De algún modo no necesitaba hacer ninguna pregunta a mis progenitores, sabía lo que estaba pasando, y me sentía inmensamente feliz de saber que estaban juntos…

-Igual los quiero –murmure con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir que el sentido del tacto y la conciencia volvía a mí.

Al volver a abrir los ojos me encontré de nueva cuenta en el jardín de mi mansión, siendo sostenido por el demonio que había robado mi corazón.

-¿…y si…empiezas por decir otra vez…que me amas…? –dije como pude, contestando la pregunta que le había escuchado decir.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos debido a la sorpresa. Claramente pude sentir la duda que lo hacía incapaz de reaccionar.

Con lentitud coloque una mano sobre el negro cabello, acariciándolo, embozando una ligera sonrisa al ver que por fin el demonio entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Ciel? –pregunto con escepticismo, antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarme.

Su rostro, sus ojos con lágrimas aun cayendo de ellos, su sonrisa…Que me observara con tal alegría y alivio me hacía increíblemente feliz.

-Lo…lograste… -dijo con una ancha sonrisa, moviendo sus manos con inseguridad, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de repente, que mi cuerpo fuera a hacerse pedazos.

-…lo logramos –dije a mi vez, devolviéndole la sonrisa con algo de dificultad, pues aún me sentía muy débil y tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormido – ¿me…me amas?

Necesitaba escucharlo, quería oír su voz y ver sus labios decírmelo…

-Con todo mi ser –afirmo depositando un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

-Sebastian –musite girando un poco la cabeza, para hacer que nuestros labios se tocaran muy sutilmente.

Correspondiendo a mi toque el demonio presiono más sus finos belfos contra los míos. Era un beso casto, lleno de ternura y fragilidad, pero que logro hacer que mi corazón se agitara y latiera con rapidez.

Al separarse de mí el pelinegro se las arregló para levantarme del suelo sin lastimarme, cargándome entre sus fuertes brazos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mi mansión, que al tener la puerta principal abierta parecía que nos daba la bienvenida.

-Ciel, -llamo mi atención apenas cruzamos el umbral y la puerta se cerró -¿te quedarías conmigo?

Con la cabeza recargada contra su hombro y los ojos casi cerrados, no pude ignorar el escalofrió que recorrió mi espina dorsal trayendo consigo varias dudas…

-…Si –respondí después de unos segundos.

Si bien mi corazón aun sentía miedo, tenía la seguridad de que Sebastian aria que este se fuera con el tiempo, que todo sentimiento negativo se esfumara para siempre. Confiaba en ello.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, reconocí mi cama cuando el demonio me deposito en ella, tras haber llegado a mi habitación.

-Descansa, Ciel. –murmuro situándose a un lado de mí, pasando un brazos por encima de mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho haciéndome sentir protegido –Te amo.

-Te amo –repetí, al tiempo que un beso era depositado en mí frente.

Aun teníamos muchas cosas que decir, muchas cosas que arreglar, y otras tantas que aclarar, pero igual teníamos mucho tiempo para ello. Era claro que nos esperaban varias pruebas, problemas y dudas, pero al estar juntos seguro que superaríamos todo eso y sanearíamos mutuamente nuestros heridos corazones.

Una nueva aventura apenas estaba comenzando, y ambos estábamos más que dispuestos a vivirla.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? Si les gusto al menos un poquito les agradeceré de todo corazón un review con su opinión. Créanme cuando les digo que para mi es muy importante que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo. Si no fue así igual haganmelo saber ¿ok?

Bueno, tal como dije, este fue el ultimo capítulo como tal, pero si ya se dieron cuenta, aun falta algo (epilogo xD) así que, adelante!

**~Mizuki Nozomi~**


	7. Epílogo

Hola otra vez ^^

Bueno, esto si ya seria el final de este fic.

El tiempo y espacio es el mismo en el que se quedo todo en el capítulo 6 ¿ok?

Aqui se vera lo que piensa uno de mis personajes favoritos (yo creo que ya saben quien xD), y habra una breve charla (que disfrute mucho de desarrollar) de él con uno de mis Occ (que curiosamente es el unico que de verdad me a agradado crear :'v)

Podria decirse que con este epilogo se sabra un poco de lo que sera de Ciel y Sebby despues de todo lo que paso ^^.

Espero les guste

Nos vemos en las notas finales. xD

* * *

AOKI TSUKI MUCHITE

EPÍLOGO

Mientras que en la mansión Phantomhive dos cuerpos yacían juntos descansando, afuera, parado en una de las ramas del árbol más alto y cercano a la gran construcción, se encontraba un hombre de grises cabellos que miraba con atención la ventana perteneciente a la habitación del conde Ciel P.

Su verdosa mirada era indescifrable, pero podía notarse un atisbo de enfado y nula resignación en aquellas elegantes facciones.

-Me molesta que me observen –dijo de la nada, a quien desde hace unos minutos se encontraba parado a unos metros de él, efectivamente observándolo.

-Mil disculpas, la costumbre –explico el demonio de ojos grises, que con una sonrisa ahora miraba hacia la mansión -¿Qué tal estuvo la batalla?

-Da igual –respondió con los brazos cruzados –Fue interesante, supongo. Llegue justo cuando todo termino…

-Y eso te molesta –pico el pelinegro, dando un salto para quedar a un lado del shinigami.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? –pregunto el Dios de la muerte, ignorando aquella afirmación.

El de capa meneo la cabeza un poco, cerrando los ojos.

-Solo paseaba.

-Creí que no te gustaba intervenir en el futuro. –mascullo el de hebras plateadas, haciéndole ver a su acompañante que sabía que mentía.

-No me gusta –se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo, donde un gato blanco con negro lo esperaba para ir a casa –Pero a Sora sí.

El shinigami bufo, molesto por aquella estúpida respuesta, y concretamente más molesto con el gato.

-Además, aun si mi mascota no hubiera intervenido todo hubiera acabado casi igual, aunque quizá con más drama –hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero lo que tú viste fue una tragedia ¿o no?

-Ya lo sabes, el destino no está escrito mi buen shinigami. Si bien lo seguro era que el demonio muriera y el niño no, eso solo era una gran probabilidad, pero no una afirmación total. Aunque…que ambos vivieran fue una gran sorpresa, incluso para mí.

-En aquella "gran probabilidad" yo llegaría cuando el demonio hubiera estado muerto, habría llevado el sello a Ciel y este habría vivido –farfullo el contrario.

-Si –respondió Aamón, frunciendo un poco el ceño –Pero tal como dices y dije, era una probabilidad, y el futuro está lleno de ellas. Este presente fue la probabilidad ganadora.

-Fue trampa –corrigió el shinigami –Tu estúpida gata hizo trampa.

-No la llames así –bufo el ofendido dueño.

El Dios de la muerte chasqueo la lengua, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar, pues no tenía los ánimos para quedarse por más tiempo.

-Que el consejo me hubiera mandado al otro lado del mundo "urgentemente" justo hoy…Si me entero de que eso fue cosa tuya te matare. –Soltó de la nada, apretando los puños –De no haber sido así las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes ¿cierto?

-Puedo jurarte que aquello fue una coincidencia y no tuve nada que ver –respondió el demonio, sintiendo algo de pena por el shinigami – En cuanto a lo demás…Si, es posible. El destino a veces es extraño…

-Ya veo.

Por un rato nadie dijo nada, pero el pelinegro sabía que el de ojos verdes aún tenía más que decir.

-No se quedaran por mucho tiempo -no fue una pregunta.

-No. Con la muerte de Astaroth Sebastian ha ganado el respeto suficiente como para que lo dejen en paz de una buena vez, así que podrá volver a su mansión sin problemas. Además, estoy seguro de que Lucifer también tendrá algo que ver con esa paz más tarde… -sonrió. Si bien el futuro no era del todo preciso si se conocía a las personas que intervenían en este lo suficiente era posible saber con más precisión lo que pasaría.

El demonio de ojos grises no podía evitar querer reír al pensar en la reacción del Rey del Infierno cuando se encontrara –muy pronto –con su hermano y el pequeño que lo acompañaría de ahora en más.

Por su lado Undertaker se mantuvo callado, y aun a su pesar sonrió, apenas un poco.

-Volverán de vez en cuando, de eso no hay duda. Después de todo, la tierra tiene algunos buenos recuerdos y personas importantes para el conde.

Asintiendo, el shinigami dio un salto, cayendo de pie en la tierra húmeda antes de comenzar a caminar con dirección a su propio hogar.

-Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti. –hablo el demonio, bajando del árbol y volteándose hacia el hombre de largo cabello.

-¿Cuál es? –detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Piensas intervenir?

El shinigami comprendió la pregunta sin problemas, y no pudo evitar embozar una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Aun tengo probabilidades?

-¿crees tenerlas?

-¿Qué dice el futuro?

Ambos se mantuvieron callados, sabiendo que aquellas preguntas se quedarían sin respuesta por ahora.

-Un corazón sana de forma lenta, aun por más amor que se le dé. Y si la ya confianza fue rota si quiera una sola vez, lo hace vulnerable en muchos casos. Eso da tiempo y oportunidades ¿no? –hablo "la muerte" con una sonrisa muy a su estilo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nueva cuenta.

Apenas el de ojos verdosos desapareció de la vista del demonio, este se agacho para cargar en brazos a su mascota, que ronroneando se dejó acariciar y repartió lengüetazos en las blancas manos de su amo.

-Sé que odias lo finales tristes, pero sabes que no debemos meternos en estas cosas –la reprendió, meneando la cabeza sin rastros de enfado real.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando por última vez hacia la mansión donde un hibrido y un sangre pura mantenían las ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aún les esperan muchas pruebas, así que…buena suerte –suspiro dejando salir sus negras alas, envolviéndose en ellas antes de desaparecer del lugar dándole un beso en la cabeza a su acompañante.

AOKI TSUKI MICHITE

¿FIN…?

_**~Mizuki Nozomi~**_

* * *

Ah, fue de las pocas veces que escribo en tercera persona xDD Creo que me quedo mas o menos presentable :'v

Por favor diganme, ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? A mi en lo personal me gusto escribir un poco de mi querido Undertaker. No por nada la pareja de él y mi lindo shota es otra de mis OTP (si quieren matenme, pero pronto les are un fanfic a esos dos TuT)

Oh! una cosa mas. Este no es totalmente el final de fic (muajaja) En unos dias subire un One-shot que podria tomarse como extra de esta historia (o solo como fic independiente si asi se quiere) y sip, tendra lemon ¬w¬ Espero les guste. ^^

Ahora si, eso a sido todo. Espero haber cumplido con sus espectativas :)

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me siguieron a lo largo de este fanfic. Las quiero mucho xD

Con cariño, Mizuki Nozomi.


End file.
